Diez historietillas de Magia Hispanii
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Diez mini historias ambientadas en la Magia Hispanii.
1. Chapter 1

**DIEZ HISTORIETILLAS DE MAGIA HISPANII**

Dedicado especialmente a Fiera Fierce

**I**

**LA TARTA**

_**Spin off del capitulo 7 del fic de Fiera "Dime con quién andas", donde encontraréis los antecedentes de esta historietilla.**_

_**Ambientado en la magia hispanii, que funciona con los parámetros del potterverso, pero no es Inglaterra ni son los personajes de Jo. Bajo copyright de mi persona.**_

_**Bera, Navarra. Febrero de 1990...**_

Amaia podía decir misa en euskera, en latín florido o alternando ambas lenguas, pensaba Fernando, pero que su tarta nupcial, elaborada para nada mas y nada menos que doscientos invitados, hubiera salido despedida para aterrizar en pleno en uno de ellos, no era para calificarlo, simplemente, de "cosas que pasan". Estaba absolutamente seguro de que ahí había magia encerrada, aunque no fuera de las que se conjuran voluntariamente y con varita. Pero él era un hombre práctico y no era momento de hablar de ello con su esposa, sino de "resolver la papeleta". Tenía el comedor principal lleno a rebosar y necesitaban otra tarta. Así que comenzó a dar órdenes a todo su cuerpo de cocina, y para cuando Gloria y Fermín llegaron con las bolsas, todo estaba a punto.

- Tía.- Gorka Larumbe, quince larguiruchos y flacos años resumidos en un rostro sonriente y lleno de acné coronado por un gorrillo de pinche graciosamente ladeado, se aproximó hasta Amaia cargado con un montón de ropa blanca.- Dice tío _Pernando_ que te pongas esto, si vas a trajinar en la cocina.

Amaia extendió la mano y tomó del chico el mandilón largo hasta los pies que se cerraba en torno a la cintura con dos tiras largas, y una chaquetilla impecable de su marido, con su nombre bordado en el lado izquierdo de la pechera y el cuello de tirilla roja, con unos bordados de cadenas doradas. Mientras se enfundaba la chaquetilla de cocinero alzó la vista y, sincronizaciones, cruzó la mirada con Fernando, que le dedicó un gesto mezcla de afecto y aprobación. Amaia se cerró la prenda y a continuación se apuntó con la varita para reducirla un tanto, porque con las medidas de su marido daba para dos o tres como ella. Fernando tenía hombros anchos, y brazos y pecho fornidos, fruto del trabajo duro desde la infancia. Todavía se encargaba personalmente de preparar la madera de haya para los hornos de leña del restaurante y de la panadería que ahora regentaba el padre de Gorka, y ella estaba convencida de que, si se presentara a un torneo de _aizkolaris_, aún con los años que tenía no haría mal papel. Ataviada de aquella guisa se acercó hasta él. Fernando ya había puesto al sous chef y a unos cuantos pinches a trabajar midiendo cantidades de harina, agua, mantequilla, separando huevos de claras…

- Bien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de aprobación.- No es solo para que no te manches.- Murmuró acercando la boca a su oreja y bajando el tono de la voz.- Así evitamos que nos distraigas, a ellos y sobre todo a mí.

Amaia alzó los ojos sorprendida. Todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban ese día trabajando en la cocina, eran de confianza. De _absoluta_ confianza. No harían ni el mas mínimo aspaviento cuando ella meneara su varita. De hecho, no lo habían hecho cuando dejó impecable el traje, la corbata y la camisa de Fermín Aguirre.

- Estás espectacular con ese vestido.- Aclaró Fernando en otro susurro.- Seguro que ya te lo han dicho ahí dentro.- Y señaló con la vista la puerta que comunicaba las cocinas con el comedor. Amaia mudó la expresión de la mirada, divertida al percatarse de por dónde iban realmente los tiros, y dejó escapar una risita. Sí. Había quién la había piropeado, aunque ella no le había dado ni la mas mínima importancia, muy en su papel de señora de Larumbe. Fernando se demoró en su mirada unos instantes, controlando el impulso de cierta picardía que le hubiera gustado decirle pero que era impropia de una cocina de un negocio de restauración como el suyo, y después volvió al tono profesional. Aunque estaba absolutamente seguro de que ella lo había captado perfectamente. Lo notaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

- A ver… me vas a acelerar el proceso de fermentación…- Dijo Fernando obligándose a ser serio y obligándola también a ella a dejar a un lado lo que estaba pensando, que estaba relacionado con lo mucho que quería a aquel hombre de chaquetilla blanca y pantalones oscuros.- La batidora se encarga de mezclar, pero necesito que me calientes la masa, de manera constante y homogénea, durante diez minutos que vamos a cronometrar. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.- Amaia apuntó con la varita y de repente se encontró con la mano de su marido que se la reorientaba para ponerla perpendicular.

- Así mejor. Si apuntas en diagonal creo que el calor no se distribuirá con la misma homogeneidad. Te he visto secar ropa con un hechizo… y hazme el favor de mirar el reloj, guapísima.

Amaia se concentró en la enorme batidora eléctrica mientras Fernando corría en pos de Julio. En el trayecto echó un ojo a las claras de huevo y asintió con aprobación.

- A ver, Julio. Búscame a Gloria en el comedor y le pides que venga a cocinas.

-Oído, jefe.- Contestó el maître. Y salió por la puerta directo al salón para volver medio minuto después con una azoradísima Gloria. La joven camarera, que ya había causado un par de estropicios con la vajilla y la cristalería, por no mentar lo de la tarta, no sabía qué esperar de aquella llamada perentoria de su jefe. Por eso se quedó muy sorprendida cuando Fernando le dijo lo que quería.

- Necesito, Gloria, que levantes a punto de nieve esas claras.

- Pero Don Fernando… yo no se nada de _levantá clarah_.- Se excusó la andaluza.- Seguro que se me escapa el _teneó._ Y con mi _zuerte va a pará a argún _cocinero_._

- Con magia, Gloria.- Zanjó Fernando.- Invoca un hechizo que remueva enérgicamente. Y por favor, procura no meter la punta de la varita en la fuente.

Al parecer, el señor Larumbe no iba a perder el tiempo en réplicas, porque dicho aquello se giró y marchó con grandes zancadas hasta otra parte de la cocina donde el sous chef supervisaba el batido de las yemas de los huevos. Antes de invocar nada, Gloria giró la vista y le dedicó a Amaia una mirada que pedía auxilio a gritos. Pero ella estaba absorta en su fuente de masa. Solamente pudo contar con una sonrisa animosa en la cara granujienta del sobrino del jefe. Resignada y sin tenerlas del todo consigo, invocó un hechizo de batido suave.

- Más intenso, Gloria.- La chica dio un respingo al sentir una presencia a su lado. Era Fernando, que ya se había encargado de la crema y, de camino hacia la masa, se había detenido a supervisarla.

- Pero… ¿Y si se me cae el cuenco?

- Yo se lo sujeto, señorita Lucena… Gloria…- para asombro de ambos, Gorka ya estaba aferrando con fuerza la gran fuente mientras seguía sonriendo, embobado. Fernando contuvo poner los ojos en blanco porque no podía perder tiempo y echó a andar hacia su mujer.

A Amaia el brazo ya le empezaba a doler de tenerlo en aquella posición tan vertical.

- ¿Te parece que ya está? – Preguntó esperanzada. Fernando se inclinó sobre el enorme recipiente de la batidora y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto lleva?

- Ocho minutos, según mi reloj.- Replicó Amaia ligeramente decepcionada.

- Pues le faltan esos dos.

- Me empieza a doler el brazo.

Dicho y hecho, Fernando le sostuvo la muñeca. Amaia notó un cosquilleo y calorcillo bajo los enormes dedos de Fernando. De alguna manera, no solo la sostenía. También potenciaba su magia. Un minuto después Fernando le dio el visto bueno y ¡por fin! pudo bajar la mano. Se estuvo masajeando la muñeca mientras él se llevaba el enorme cuenco hasta otra encimera y ahí comenzaba a separarla en enormes trozos y a darles forma redondeada.

Tres órdenes someras de Fernando y los pinches y el sous chef se movieron con una precisión digna de un reloj suizo, y menos de cinco minutos después tenían tres círculos de distintos tamaños, dispuestos a ser mágicamente horneados, tarea para la cual volvió a reclutar a ambas brujas. Otros diez minutos y estaban montando los pisos. Gorka le acercó a su tío la manga pastelera ya cargada de la nata montada de Gloria, y el hombre se tomó un instante antes de decidirse a distribuirla sobre la tarta. Finalmente dibujó las iniciales de los novios con nata en el círculo mas pequeño, y decoró los inferiores con dibujos que, para un mago, eran claramente los símbolos de las tradiciones. Cuando terminó hizo un gesto de cabeza y el sous chef, con ayuda de un pinche, montó todo el tinglado en vertical.

- Pues ya está.- Suspiró Fernando.- tiempo récord. Gracias, Gloria. Y gracias a todos.

El personal no dijo nada porque ya estaban enfrascados en la siguiente tarea, que no era otra que prepararse para servir la tarta. La cocina de Larumbe funcionaba con precisión, entre otras cosas porque al jefe le gustaba que así fuera.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a unirte al sarao? – Fernando se dirigió a una Amaia todavía vestida de cocinero. – Antes quítate eso, claro.

- No se… ha sido mas agotador de lo que yo creía.

- Pues así descansas… y la pruebas.

Aquello de probar la tarta fue el argumento definitivo. Amaia se quitó chaquetilla y mandilón, guardó varita en el bolsillo interior disimulado de su vestido y salió sonriente.

La tarta estaba realmente buena, aunque Amaia sabía que Fernando tenía razón: la primera habría estado mejor. Pero como eso no lo sabían los invitados, la disfrutaron mucho. Tanto que el padrino pidió en alto que saliera el chef. Fernando estaba acostumbrado a esas lides, así que, resignado, salió de la cocina. Pero al pasar junto a su mujer la tomó de la muñeca suavemente y se la llevó con él. Recibió la felicitación de los contrayentes y familiares y el aplauso de la concurrencia, que todavía comentaba en voz baja que había sido capaz de apañar una tarta nupcial, con ella a su lado, sonriente y bellísima, y se acordó de su propia boda. En aquella ocasión, los parientes valencianos de Amaia se hicieron bien de notar, soltando una traca a la salida de la iglesia que a ella, nerviosa como un flan, le hizo dar un brinco, y continuaron con el petardeo durante toda la comida. Solo le hubiera faltado eso. Petardos.

Mientras se servían cafés, mignardises y trufas, y para quién lo deseara un copazo, y el padrino repartía puros, el cuerpo de cocina cenó y después adecentó la cocina bajo la atenta supervisión del jefazo. Pasadas las doce Fernando acompañó a su sobrino hasta el caserío. Como ya se preveía que acabarían tarde le había dicho a su hermano que el chico dormiría allí. Gorka quería un monopatín, y para conseguirlo le había pedido trabajo. Era un gran chico, y trabajador. Fernando estaba seguro que sería alguien en la vida. Como iba cabizbajo, Fernando no se dio cuenta de lo colorado que estaba cuando empezó a hablarle.

-Tío… - empezó el chico.- Qué guapa es la señorita Lucena… Gloria… ¿Verdad? ¿Tu crees… tu crees que es cosa de la magia?

Fernando le pasó la mano por el hombro al sobrino conteniendo una sonrisilla. Al parecer, el chico se le había encandilado entre sus propios fogones. Nada mas y nada menos que de la camarera que le había organizado el sarao mas espectacular que había presenciado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que es cosa de la magia, Gorka?

- Que sean tan guapas. La tía lo es. Porque verás, he pensado que a lo mejor, es algo un poco sobrenatural…

- También hay brujas feas, Gorka.- Replicó Fernando divertidísimo.- Igual que hay mujeres guapas y feas. Pero no es la fachada lo que tienes que mirar en una persona.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se. Pero ella… oh, ella. Y además, no importa que sea torpe. Agita la varita y ¡zas! Ya está.

- No siempre se pueden arreglar las cosas con magia. Anda, chavalote, que es tarde. Ya hemos llegado a casa.

Fernando acompañó a su encandilado sobrino al piso superior. Fer, medio dormido, se espabiló enseguida al oirlo entrar y enseguida se puso a hablar con su primo. Fernando por su parte se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con el traje, la camisa y la corbata que le había dejado preparados su mujer. Ahora que había terminado de trabajar, podía permitirse el lujo de un par de bailes enredado en la cintura de su esposa. Y también tomarse un copazo. Se lo merecía después de tanto ajetreo.

- No sabes… con el caos de la tarta parece que ha surgido el amor.- Le susurró en la oreja un rato mas tarde, mientras se mecían con un lento que la gente joven no parecía atreverse a encarar.

- ¡No me digas! – Exclamó ella en otro susurro.

- Si… si. Gloria será torpona, pero está causando estragos. Gorka está absolutamente encandilado.

Amaia dejó escapar una risita. No era eso lo que había pensado ni por asomo, pero el asunto tenía su gracia. Gloria hacía rato que había terminado turno y desaparecido hacia su casa en Córdoba. En cuanto a Fermín, había aguantado un rato mas con unos muggles que al parecer conocía de sus tiempos de estudiante universitario, pero también se había retirado ya.

- Me reafirmo, señora…- Susurró Fernando cambiando claramente el tono.-. Está usted absolutamente espectacular con ese vestido.

- Me alegra de que le guste, caballero…

Fernano se inclinó aún mas a su oído y le dijo algo que la hizo sonreír. Aguantarían hasta el final porque, al fin y al cabo, eran los dueños del local. Pero a lo mejor la noche no se acababa del todo cuando desapareciera el último invitado. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente ninguno tenía que madrugar. Y siguieron bailando entrelazados mientras la magia de aquel restaurante que anteriormente había sido un pajar los mecía, como venía haciendo con aquella familia ya casi desde tiempo inmemorial.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**UNA MIRADA**

_Respondiendo a una petición de Fiera: un encuentro entre Kata y Carlos…_

_**Vera de Bidasoa, Navarra, noviembre de 1944…**_

- ¡Qué barbaridad! – Graciana, la bruja herbolera, acababa de entrar en el caserío y se estaba sacudiendo copitos de nieve de las gruesas botas. - ¡Hace un frío tremendo! ¡Y una ventolera huracanada que vamos! ¡Compadezco al brujo o bruja que tenga que volar con su escoba por estos pagos!

- Pero tú te has _Desaparecido._- Comentó Kata mientras la ayudaba con el abrigo y el gran bolsón donde solía llevar sus útiles de partera.

-¡Pues claro! ¡No iba a subir andando desde el pueblo bajo la ventisca!

- Bueno, bueno.- Aisone, la abuela de Kata y buena amiga de Graciana, apareció por un pasillo que conducía directo a la cocina dispuesta a cortar el debate meteorológico, entre otras cosas porque cuanto mas tardara Graciana en librarse de los dichosos copitos de nieve, mas probabilidades tendría su recibidor de mojarse.- Supongo que todo ha ido bien.

-¡Oh, si! La panadera ha tenido un hermoso varón.- Exclamó alegre Graciana.- Con mucho pelo castaño oscuro, y bastante cara de niño.

- Vamos, que no tiene aspecto de dulce bebé.- Intervino Kata con una risita. – La madre era primeriza ¿Todo le ha ido bien?

- La madre se ha portado como una jabata.- Aclaró Graciana mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero.- Y en cuanto al bebé, es un chicarrón.

- Un chicarrón del norte, ya…

- Kata… a su madre le parece el niño mas bonito del planeta.

- No lo dudo, es solo que, tu lo sabes bien, hay bebés con cara de brutotes, o de vejetes y…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Buenos días! – Graciana cortó la nueva perorata de Kata sobre bebés bonitos y bebés feúchos. Había alzado la cabeza al escuchar el crujir de los peldaños. Por la escalera, a buen paso, descendía Sara. Todavía lucía ojeras y seguía estando bastante delgada y un tanto pálida, pero era evidente que, una vez segura de que Santi se recuperaría, su expresión y su forma de desenvolverse eran muy distintas.

- Me han echado del baño.- Comentó la joven con cierto tono irónico en cuanto alcanzó el piso inferior.- Me he ofrecido amable y solícitamente a afeitarle y me ha dicho que prefería apañárselas solo. ¿Os parece normal, cuando no llevamos ni un mes casados?

- Ni tres semanas, tampoco.- Intervino Aisone mirando fijamente a su nieta menor, que obviamente estaba haciendo uso de la ironía.- En mi opinión, mucho ha durado dejándose.

-¡Abuela! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó Sara cruzándose de brazos.

- Por experiencia. Si tienen que lucir cortes en la cara, prefieren hacérselos ellos.

-¡Pero yo le he estado afeitando todo el tiempo que permaneció sin sentido!

- Por eso se dejó. Porque estaba completamente indefenso.

- E incapaz de protestar.- Terció Graciana.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué os ponéis de su parte? – Protestó Sara con los brazos en jarras.

-Sara…- Aisone tomo del codo a su nieta y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- Deja que vaya probándose. Si en el fondo lo que quiere es volver a ser el de siempre cuanto antes.

-Ya… pues yo me siento un tantico rechazada. ¡Hala! Me voy a la cocina, al menos no me ha puesto pegas a que le prepare un buen desayuno. – Sara ya había recorrido medio pasillo cuando se detuvo y, a voz en grito, se dirigió a Graciana.- ¿Todo bien, Graciana? ¿Tenemos un nuevo vecino en Vera?

- Un chavalote muy hermoso, si.

- ¡Y feúcho, según dice! – Añadió Kata con una risotada.

- Ya se mejorará, supongo.- Respondió Sara con otra risa.- Cuando baje a la panadería por madalenas ya les felicitaré. No tenían nietos ¿No?

- No. El primero de la señora Lucía.- Aclaró Graciana, que a toda mujer la trataba con mucha deferencia, por humilde que fuera.- Lo van a llamar _Pernando_, como el abuelo.

- El tío _Pernando_.- Aclaró Kata, completando así el tratamiento que Graciana dispensaba a los varones del pueblo, salvo el cura, el boticario y, en algunas ocasiones, el alcalde, según se portara de forma razonable o se encabezonara, que el buen señor era capaz tanto de lo uno como de lo otro. El médico en cambio no gozaba de sus deferencias porque había acabado la carrera aprisa y corriendo tras la guerra civil, y Graciana no había estado conforme con algunos de sus diagnósticos. Sobre todo en materia de mujeres encintas.

- El tío _Pernando._ – Recordó Graciana.- ¡Qué fuerza tenía, el hombre! ¡Hay que ver cómo trabajaba! Y qué bien se conocía todas las setas de la región. Y Graciana se perdió en evocaciones de tiempos pasados, bajo las atentas orejas de Kata, que disfrutaba escuchando viejas historias del pueblo y de sus gentes y la mirada inescrutable de Aisone, que casi nunca revelaba lo que estaba pensando, mientras que Sara, realmente muy contenta de la marcha de los aconteceres domésticos y de la estupenda recuperación de su marido tras sufrir en sus carnes una terrible maldición, se encaminaba a buen paso hacia la cocina, donde a buen seguro habría madalenas de aquella panadería, que olían a vainilla y que, a buen seguro también, encantarían a Santiago. Aunque no estuvieran hechizadas.

No habría transcurrido ni media hora y cada mujer del baserri, porque en esos momentos en el caserío solo estaban brujas aparte de Santiago, andaba a sus cosas. Graciana y Aisone estaban enfrascadas en la preparación de algunas pociones curativas para los males del invierno en la enorme sala preparada al efecto en la planta baja, donde las distintas hierbas colgaban del techo en racimos o estaban cuidadosamente guardadas en un amplio botamen. Las dos trabajaban sobre una enorme mesa de roble con una balanza pequeña de cobre, una caja de pesillas y numerosas redomas. Sara y Santiago habían subido al piso superior, donde ahora estaba la habitación que compartían, ella armada de varita y dispuesta a adecentarlo todo. Y Kata, por su parte, se había aposentado en una salita pequeña cerca de la puerta de entrada para estudiar un pequeño tratado de Espagyria que pertenecía a su madre. Estaba girando una página para contemplar desde otro ángulo una curiosa lámina que representaba las fases de la alquimia cuando percibió un suave roce. Levantó la vista y observó cómo las flores secas de un cestillo habían cambiado de posición. Aquello era un aviso. Se acercaba alguien mágico al caserío.

La chica se levantó del sillón y se palpó el bolsillo oculto de su falda para cerciorarse de que tenía encima su varita. Después de lo acontecido unas semanas atrás, cuando un escuadrón de magos de Grindelwald penetró en la península ibérica, nadie en el mundo mágico hispano que tuviera dos dedos de frente se movía sin ciertas precauciones.

Aferrando el mango con la mano se acercó hasta la puerta del caserío justamente en el momento en que alguien, desde fuera, la aporreaba.

- ¡Ah de la casa! – Se oyó una voz masculina desde el otro lado, hablando en potente castellano.- ¡Soy mago y vengo a ver a la señorita Amatriaín!

Kata entornó los ojos al oír aquello. ¿A quién se podía referir? Hasta hace nada vivían en el caserío dos personas que podrían responder a ese título y denominación. Pero ¿cuánta gente sabía del matrimonio de Sara_ in articulo mortis_?

-¿Quién es? – Replicó desde el otro lado de la puerta pegando la oreja para no perder ripio ni de la respiración del desconocido.

- Me llamo _Carloh_ Pizarro. Soy compañero de la señorita Amatriaín, en el Magisterium de Salamanca…

Kata frunció las cejas. Había oído hablar de sobra del mago extremeño que, de alguna forma, competía con Sara por ser el mejor discípulo del profesor de Antropología Mágica que dirigía a ambos sus respectivas Disertatios. Se tomó un instante para sopesar qué contestar, pero el mago no le dio tregua.

-¡Oiga! ¿No podría abrirme? ¡_Ehtá_ nevando!

Kata negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba su cortesía y buenos modales? Vale que, de entrada, estaba predispuesta a que aquel sujeto le cayera mal. Pero de ahí a dejarlo pillar una pulmonía iba un buen trecho.

-_Muchah graciah_. ¿Puedo pasar?

Kata observó al tal Pizarro. No era alto, aunque tampoco bajo. Tenía unos hombros anchos e iba embutido en un abrigo _camel_ con las solapas subidas, una bufanda de lana en tonos tostados enroscada al cuello, sombrero de fieltro también tostado y guantes negros. ¡Y además portaba una escoba!

- ¡Pero…! – Exclamó Kata asombrada.- ¿Ha venido volando?

El mago, que ya se había colado dentro de la casa y, ahora lo percibía Kata, estaba temblando, se encogió de hombros.

- No sabía bien dónde _ehtaba _la casa, así que no podía permitirme el lujo de Aparecerme. Lo que no me _ehperaba _era _ehta ventihca_. En mi tierra hace frío, pero no nieva nunca.

No, no debía nevar nunca en ese remoto lugar que era Extremadura. O al menos, eso le parecía a aquella bruja navarra.

Carlos Pizarro se desembarazó de toda la ropa que llevaba encima, que era mucha y, Kata se fijó, de muy buena calidad. El brujo extremeño debía ser pudiente, mas si cabe porque con la postguerra muggle, encontrar abrigos de esa categoría no era tan fácil como antes.

- ¿Todo el invierno _eh_ así? Quiero decir, con _ventihca_ y _esoh nubarroneh_.

- Mas o menos.- Balbuceó Kata mientras le hacía signos para que lo acompañara al salón. Carlos Pizarro, se fijó sin pretenderlo, tenía el pelo negro negrísimo, rizado y muy corto, y unos ojos grandes de un marrón muy oscuro enmarcados en largas pestañas muy negras y muy tiesas. Tenía la frente ancha y recta, y la naríz ligeramente aguileña, y por un momento a Kata se le vino a la mente la imagen de algún senador romano. - ¿Quiere tomar algo? – Añadió por pura cortesía.

-Algo caliente, sí, lo agradecería mucho.- El mago terminó la frase mirándola fijamente y sonriendo.

-¿Café?

- Perfecto.

- Voy entonces.- Kata se levantó e hizo el amago de marchar a la cocina, pero la voz del mago la detuvo. Tenía una voz profunda que volvió a evocarle la imagen mental de un romano.

- _Graciah_, señorita…

- Katalin.- Replicó la chica girando la cabeza y mirándolo con curiosidad. El sonrió y alzó las cejas antes de repetir su nombre.

- Katalin… ¿En _cahstellano eh_…?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¿Qué a qué nombre _correhponde _en _cahtellano_?

- Catalina.- Dijo Kata mirándolo extrañada. – Es Catalina, por Santa Catalina de Siena.

- Cata.- El mago sonrió.- _Puedeh _llamarme _Carloh._

Kata marchó por el café absolutamente asombrada del descaro de aquel individuo. Sara se había quedado corta, muy corta, al comentar lo caradura que era aquel sujeto. Tan enfrascada andaba pensando en aquello que no se dio cuenta de que la aludida estaba en la cocina.

- Me ha parecido oir la puerta.- Comentó Sara mientras depositaba en el fregadero el contenido de una bandeja, obviamente el desayuno de su marido. Kata frunció los labios un instante antes de darle la noticia.

- Sara… En el salón tienes esperándote nada mas y nada menos que a Carlos Pizarro.

-¡Carlos Pizarro! – Exclamó Sara abriendo unos ojos como platos.- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

- No tengo ni idea.

- Voy a hablar con él.

Kata la siguió un tanto desconcertada. Sara se había pasado meses despotricando de aquel compañero de estudios y ahora marchaba rauda a hablar con él de a saber qué cosas. Ciertamente, los acontecimientos debían haberla cambiado.

- ¡Carlos! – Exclamó Sara al llegar a la puerta del salón.- No me habría imaginado que vinieras por aquí.

Carlos Pizarro se había levantado cuando ellas retornaron a la habitación. Sonreía con los labios, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Kata se sintió intrigada.

- Quería hablar contigo…- Dijo el joven mago. – He oído que ya no sigues con tu Disertatio…

En otra época de su vida nada remota Sara le habría soltado alguna contestación cortante del tipo "no es asunto tuyo". En su lugar se sentó en un sillón y le hizo un gesto para que él también se sentara.

- Mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente, Carlos…- E hizo un gesto con las manos que aprovechó un aislado rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana para sacar un destello pequeño de su alianza. Carlos posó los ojos en la mano de Sara y a continuación la miró a la cara.

- El ataque… ¿_Erah_ tu?

Sara asintió con la cabeza, con mucho temple.

- Había oído _rumoreh_… aunque no terminaba de _creerloh_. Ahora veo que _eh_ verdad. ¿Cómo _ehtá_?

- Recuperándose, gracias al Creador.

-Supongo que _tuh planeh_ han cambiado radicalmente.

- Ahora mismo, no tengo planes que no sean a corto plazo.

- Lo entiendo. No obstante… piénsatelo. Sería… una pérdida para el Magisterium.

Kata abrió unos ojos como platos al escuchar al rival académico decir aquello. Sara, sin embargo, sonrió condescendiente.

- Ya me pasaré por allí un día de éstos… Oh, pero si se nos va a enfriar el café. ¿Puedes ocuparte,Kata? Tengo que subir a ver cómo está Santiago. Me disculpas ¿Verdad, Carlos?

- Por supuesto.- Carlos se levantó y la miró marchar con un algo indescriptible en los ojos. Kata no estaba muy contenta de tener que hacer de anfitriona con él, pero hizo de tripas corazón.

- ¿_Sabeh,_ Catalina? – Dijo de pronto, una vez estuvieron solos.- _Deberíah_ hacer lo necesario para convencerla. Seguro que, cuando pase todo _éhto_, encuentra tiempo. _Nuehtro_ tutor quería que se dedicara _mah_ a ello, y por eso me hizo chincharla. Pero ahora, ahora _lah circunstanciah_ son _otrah_.

Kata continuó con los ojos como platos. ¡Habríase visto antes semejante desfachatez entre los muros de Amatriaín Etxe! No sólo la llamaba por su nombre en versión castellana, es que además reconocía que había estado fastidiando a Sara voluntariamente. ¡Menudo caradura!

En ese momento Kata experimentó unas ganas tremendas de echarlo a la tormenta de nieve. ¡Menudo elemento! Le hubiera hechizado las orejas _ipso facto_. Kata pensó que era el brujo mas odioso del planeta. Y aquellos ojos casi negros no podían estar destilando tanta profundidad del alma.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

**DE BAJA (I)**

* * *

_**Hospital mágico de San Mateo. Madrid. Febrero de 2000…**_

-¡Pero doña Pilar! – Exclamo Goyo.- ¿Seguro que no tiene encima su varita?

-¡No tengo ninguna perrita! – Replicó la señora.- No me gustan los animales.

-¡Varita, señora! ¡He dicho VA-RI-TA!

- ¿Rarita?

Goyo puso los ojos en blanco, tomó un papel y escribió a toda velocidad. A continuación colocó la nota delante las narices de la señora.

-¡Ah! ¡Varita! No hijo, claro que no. La dejé ahí, con el bolso.- Doña Pilar señaló el cuartito anexo a la sala de diagnósticos mágicos donde había sustituido sus ropas por una sencilla túnica apta para las pruebas mágicas del hospital.

- Pues no sé qué pasa, pero aquí salen unas interferencias que...

-¿Circunferencias?

Goyo negó con la cabeza a la vez que desistía de aclarar nada a aquella señora tan sorda. Doña Pilar había acudido al hospital mágico quejándose de un persistente dolor de cadera, cosa por otra parte nada de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la buena señora era más que centenaria. Precisamente por esa razón la supervisora de Goyo le había dicho que le revisara el esqueleto, por si detectaba alguna osteoporosis o semejante. Y el joven sanador, que llevaba poco en el trabajo pero era muy voluntarioso, había procedido con infinita paciencia. Porque la señora, aunque tenía buena voluntad, era sorda cual tapia reforzada. En principio Goyo pensó que el trabajo sería sencillo, pero ya iban tres veces que invocaba los pertinentes hechizos, cada vez con mas intensidad, y los resultados eran rarísimos. Tanto que el pobre ya no sabía qué hacer. Y su supervisora lo había dejado al mando. Medio desesperado, decidió acudir en busca de ayuda.

- Voy a buscar a algún colega… Espérese un momentito.

-¿Qué te vas a tomar un cafetito?

-¡QUE ME ESPERE UN MO-MEN-TI-TO!

Goyo decidió no dar mas oportunidades a aquella paciente tan vetusta para dar pie a equívocos y salió por piernas dejándola ahí, en la camilla especial para hechizos de diagnóstico, un catre estrecho hecho de madera, porque la madera absorbe mejor la magia que el metal, que a menudo la transmite a otro lugar o directamente la refleja . Doña Pilar le vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí, aguardó un minuto o dos y, en vista de que no regresaba, se incorporó y se metió el dedo en la oreja. Tras un par de vueltecillas extrajo un minúsculo objeto que depositó sobre la palma de su mano. Lo miró con atención, frunció el ceño, pausadamente descolgó los pies y, de ahí, pasó a posarse en el suelo. Con infinito cuidado, porque la cadera le dolía, se encaminó hacia la habitacioncita que hacía de vestidor.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Elisa? – Preguntó Amaia a un azorado Goyo. Ambos caminaban a buen paso por un pasillo, él un poquito por detrás de ella, en dirección a la salita donde esperaba doña Pilar.

- Tenía otro caso que atender.- Replicó el chico.

- Muy urgente sería para dejarte solo.- Observó Amaia con cierta acidez. Elisa era la otra subdirectora de Diagnosis Mágica, una chica jovencita y menuda, de pelo muy negro, siempre corto, dientes descolocados y aspecto desarreglado. Elisa había ascendido fulgurantemente. Y aunque Amaia no diría que era mala sanadora, sí que le veía un aire trepa y cierta bisoñez. Sin lugar a dudas se había metido en el bolsillo a base de peloteo al Director, y Amaia se temía que, cuando el jefe de ambas se jubilara o pasara a otro puesto, la chica tendría un montón de papeletas para ser su sucesora. Ella no era envidiosa, ni tampoco es que pecara de exceso de ambición, pero llevaba muchos años, era muy buena en lo suyo y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que los argumentos que a veces se esgrimían para dejarla a un lado en materia de ascensos no estaban para nada justificados. Méritos tenía de sobra, mas que aquella chica que se prodigaba en asentir cualquier afirmación del Director, estuviera o no de acuerdo.

- Esto que ves es una perturbación mágica.- Amaia hizo un esfuerzo para dejar a un lado los entresijos de su relación con Elisa y decidió que debía dar una explicación al joven sanador en prácticas.- Esta señora tiene encima algún objeto mágico.

- Solo tiene encima una de las túnicas de diagnosis.- Replicó Goyo con cierta obcecación.- Elisa dice que a veces se producen figuras extrañas en los registros debidas a perturbaciones mágicas ambientales que…

- Las perturbaciones mágicas ambientales no dejan círculos concéntricos, Goyo.- Cortó Amaia. – Hacen figuras al azar. Esta señora tiene algo encima. Y vamos a averiguar qué es. ¡Buenos días!

- ¿Melodías?

Amaia, que había abierto la puerta con decisión y dirigido un saludo animoso a la anciana que, dócil, yacía sobre la camilla, alzó las cejas un poco descolocada por semejante réplica. Goyo se aproximó a su oreja y susurró.

- Es sorda como una tapia.

Amaia no replicó al muchacho. Se limitó a acercarse a buen paso a la camilla, inclinarse hacia la paciente y sonreír con dulzura.

- Soy la sanadora Vilamaior.- Dijo hablando despacio y claro.- Y según tengo entendido usted se llama Pilar. Y le duele la cadera.

La anciana, que se había fijado en el movimiento de los labios, replicó con un tono de voz un poco elevado:

- La cadera, sí. La derecha.

- Bien.- Amaia, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara para que la señora también la mirara y pudiera leer de sus labios, palpó la cadera procurando concentrarse en lo que la magia le decía a través de las manos.

- Creo que tiene un poco de osteoporosis, doña Pilar.

La anciana volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras Amaia regresaba a la mesa desde la que Goyo había estado conjurando sus hechizos y analizando los registros que de los mismos quedaban en papel encantado.

- Hay un objeto mágico por aquí que perturba el hechizo.

- Ya le he dicho que no, sanadora. La señora no tiene encima su varita. Y mírela. Solo tiene puesta la túnica de diagnóstico. Debajo está en bolas. Sigo creyendo que es una perturbación ambiental, y que lo mejor es llevarla a otra sala de diagnosis que esté pura de magia.

Amaia respiró hondo mientras pensaba. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con la opinión de Goyo, que en realidad era la opinión de Elisa. Pero el chico parecía muy obstinado.

- ¿Le informaste previamente de que debía desprenderse de todo tipo de objetos metálicos y mágicos?

- Que sí, sanadora, que si. Se lo dimos por escrito cuando le entregamos la citación para esta prueba. Y como ya sabe usted, las instrucciones están puestas ahí en el cuartito, en la pared, bien grandes.

- Y se lo explicaste verbalmente, para asegurarte de que lo entendía…

Goyo estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Ya lo decía su supervisora: la sanadora Vilamaior podía ser un poquito pesada.

- Se lo expliqué. ¡Poniendo la boca casi dentro de una enorme trompetilla!

"Trompetilla". La palabra caló en las neuronas de Amaia, que entrecerró los ojos y miró de soslayo a la señora. Vestida así, con una simple túnica hospitalaria que servía para poco mas que tapar la desnudez, con el pelo limpio pero de arreglo casero y sin pintar, de entrada no la había reconocido. Pero fijándose bien sí que podía recordar los rasgos de una señora mayor enfundada en un vistoso traje naranja en la boda que se había celebrado el sábado anterior en el restaurante de su marido. Aquella señora había tenido cierta participación en el incidente que mandó a hacer gárgaras la tarta de Fernando. Tal vez el porrazo con un carrito cargado de cristalería le había acelerado la dolencia, aunque en su opinión, el sustrato ya estaba ahí. Iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió y Elisa entró como un huracán.

- ¡Amaia! ¡Qué amable de atender a Goyo, pero ya he llegado yo!

- ¿Alguna urgencia, Elisa? – Preguntó Amaia dedicando una sonrisa fría a su colega.

- Tu ya sabes, en este hospital es un no parar.- Replicó la otra con la misma frialdad sonriente.- A ver, Goyo ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El joven sanador, aliviado de volver a contar con su supervisora, le tendió presto la carpeta con los resultados.

- El ambiente está mágicamente contaminado.- Concluyó Elisa tras echar un vistazo a los papeles. – Deberíamos llevarla a otra sala.

- Es lo que había dicho yo.- Añadió Goyo. Llamaré a un celador para que traiga una silla de ruedas…

- Ya… ya me levanto sola.- Doña Pilar, que en esta ocasión debía haberse enterado bien de lo que se cocía, expuso su voluntad. Y dicho y hecho procedió de la misma manera que un rato antes, cuando la habían dejado allí, ante la mirada estupefacta y atónica del personal. Pero al poner los pies en el suelo se empezó a tambalear y Amaia no pudo evitar acercarse porque se temía que se fuera al suelo. Doña Pilar de repente le echó una mano que la aferró por un brazo como si fuera un garfio de abordaje del pirata mas temible del Caribe.

- ¡Pero señora...! ¡Auch!

Amaia presintió la magia un instante antes de que todos escucharan una especie de _plash,_ semejante a cuando se casca un huevo. Fue justo un instante después cuando sintió que no se sostenía y empezó a caer con tan mala fortuna que colisionó con el pico de la camilla que se le clavó en el hombro a la vez que doña Pilar tiraba de su brazo en sentido contrario. Durante unos dolorosos instantes quedó suspendida gracias a la camilla y a doña Pilar, mientras algo diminuto y brillante caía al suelo. Pero la señora no tenía mas fuerza para sujetarla y, sin querer, la soltó. Amaia terminó de caer y lo hizo a plomo sobre un objeto duro como el pedernal. El dolor era tan intenso que por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar.

- ¡Amaia! – Ulloa, que pasaba por el pasillo acompañado de otro sanador en prácticas, había percibido el estallido de magia y sin pensárselo dos veces hizo entrada en la sala seguido de su alumno.

- ¡No se por qué estaba ahí! – Soltó Elisa con un deje medio histérico mientras Goyo, pálido, contemplaba a la otra sanadora tirada en el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados del dolor y los brazos caídos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó Ulloa con voz firme.- ¡Amaia! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por toda respuesta, la sanadora negó con la cabeza mientras contenía a duras penas las lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Andoni! ¡Corre! Trae un par de celadores. Hay que ponerla en la camilla.

Doña Pilar, hasta el momento en un segundo plano, se acercó trompetilla en ristre y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Ulloa se giró sorprendido.

- ¡Me estaban mirando la cadera!

- Ahora nos ocupamos…

* * *

Amaia se había recuperado lo bastante como para echar a Elisa de la sala de diagnosis que ahora ella misma ocupaba. La otra sanadora se había ofrecido para conjurar los pertinentes hechizos, pero la herida no estaba de humor para consentirlo. Prefería mil veces que lo hiciera Ulloa, aunque no estuviera tan especializado en los mismos y tuviera que verla así, prácticamente en bragas y maltapada por una sábana. Porque era absolutamente incapaz de mover el brazo derecho, y el izquierdo solo a duras penas.

Ulloa conjuró el hechizo sin que le temblara la varita, y poco después el bolígrafo encantado empezó a trazar signos en un dibujo de un humano sin piel, todo músculos al aire, y a escribir con profusión en los márgenes. Cuando terminó, Goyo, que Amaia no sabía cómo ni cuando se había colado allí, lo tomó de la mesa para llevarlo a Ulloa. Ese comportamiento la enervó.

- ¡A ver! – Exclamó Amaia en un tono que no admitía réplica y que a todos sorprendió porque no era el habitual en ella. Goyo dudó un segundo y Ulloa, para salvar su indecisión, le propinó un empujoncito por la espalda. El jovencísimo sanador no tuvo mas remedio que mostrar a su supervisora el papel con los resultados del hechizo. Amaia lo miró muy seria y de repente, para asombro total de todos, exclamó:

-¡Joder!

Goyo tragó saliva con trabajo, Ulloa alzó las cejas y Aguirre, por lo bajini, dejó escapar otro taco. Amaia Vilamaior era la dulzura personificada envuelta en una exquisita educación. Una persona que jamás había pronunciado en público una palabra mal sonante. Ulloa se acercó con suavidad y tomó el papel de manos de Goyo. Tanto él como Aguirre se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada que lo decía todo.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**DE BAJA (II)**

_**Madrid, Hospital mágico de San Mateo...**_

- ¿Tienes chimenea en casa? Porque la Desaparción te haría ver las estrellas, y no estás tampoco para escobas, ni para la Glu... – Decía el Director del Departamento. Había acudido en cuanto le llegaron las noticias y contemplaba un tanto patidifuso a su mejor sanadora, con ambos brazos debidamente inmovilizados por debajo de un jersey que posiblemente quedara dado de sí.

- Tengo chimenea.- Asintió Amaia, todavía de muy mal humor.

- Estupendo. Llamaré al Ministerio para que te la conecten a la Flu y...

- No hace falta.- cortó Amaia.- Tengo mis métodos Tradicionales para entrar por la chimenea de mi casa. Eso sí, tendré que avisar a mi marido.

- Y no estaría de más que a algún otro familiar para que te acompañe. Aún por la chimenea te podrías marear.

Amaia entrecerró los ojos. Su humor descendía enteros por momentos, si es que eso era aún posible.

- Llamaré a mi madre.- La bruja hizo una pausa durante la cual su expresión se tornó aún mas sombría.- Y espero que se aclare por qué la paciente llevaba en la oreja su trompetilla miniaturizada.

- Eso por descontado. Pero ahora lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes. Te marcaré el número de tus padres…

* * *

Sara abrió la boca sorprendida cuando la vio de tal guisa. Su hija le había explicado al detalle lo que había ocurrido, cómo se encontraba y la magia que necesitaba que le ayudara a invocar. Pero aún así, una cosa era que a una se lo contaran y otra verlo en directo. Máxime siendo la propia hija. Sara sintió como si una poderosa mano invisible se le colara en el cuerpo y le estrujara el estómago, y tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le notara demasiado la preocupación.

Cuando Amaia y su madre traspasaron la chimenea del salón, lo primero que vieron fue a Fernando plantado frente al hueco con los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio. Al verla alzó las cejas sorprendido y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado.

- Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado, exactamente? – Preguntó inseguro mientras Sara abría la boca para decir algo, tal vez que ella había reaccionado exactamente igual, aunque finalmente se contuvo. Como su suegra, Fernando sabía por boca de Amaia que había sufrido un accidente en el hospital y en líneas generales lo que significaba, pero tampoco se esperaba encontrársela en semejante estado lamentable.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo el hombro derecho desgarrado.- Respondió ella con un suspiro. No tenía fuerzas para seguir de mal humor. No con Fernando.

-¿Y el otro brazo? También lo llevas vendado…

-Eso es una contusión que sanará en unos pocos días.- Explicó Sara al ver que su hija cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Ella también estaba afectada pero le tocaba aguantar el tipo. Lo importante era su hija. – Será mejor que la llevemos arriba y que se acomode un rato en la cama…

- ¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó Fernando titubeante.

- No tengo nada en las piernas.- Replicó ella cerrando los ojos. – Pero no dispongo de mis manos.- Y con un suspiro aún mayor se sinceró.- Ahora, Fernando, me vas a tener que hacer todo. Incluso cuando el brazo izquierdo se me haya curado. No tengo un pelo de zurda.

- Bueno…- Fernando se encogió de hombros y su mente comenzó a procesar a toda prisa, como cuando estaba en su cocina y tenía que dar de comer a mucha gente. Lo mejor era planificar de antemano. Y eso hizo. Con cuidado la condujo a la escalera y subió atento a cada paso de su mujer y a cada peldaño, no fuera a tropezar. Cuando llegaron al descansillo se adelantó a las dos mujeres para abrir la puerta del dormitorio, y una vez allí la condujo hasta un silloncito que tenían junto al ventanal que daba a la terraza. A continuación marchó con decisión al armario, de donde extrajo un pantalón de chándal que Amaia a veces se ponía para dar paseos por el monte que había detrás del caserío y una camisa suya ya un poco gastada, de las que usaba para estar por casa.

- ¿Por qué traes tanta ropa? – Preguntó Amaia.

- Si tengo que ayudarte en todo será mas fácil con ésto que con esos vaqueros.- Explicó él alzando el brazo. Amaia comprendió y se dejó hacer. Fernando no tendría magia pero era buen planificador y tenía excelentes músculos. Al cabo de poco tiempo la ayudó a tenderse sobre la cama, debidamente rodeada de almohadas y de probablemente todos los cojines que tenían en el piso superior.

- ¿Cómoda?

- Bueno… todo lo cómoda que puedo estar. En mi bolso encontrarás unos viales. Tienen etiquetas con el nombre de las pociones y las horas a las que me las tengo que tomar…

- Los pondré sobre tu mesilla. ¿Te traigo también agua?

- Pues si. ¿Qué ha sido de mi madre? La hemos perdido en las escaleras.

Fernando dejó escapar una risita antes de contestar.

- Ha ido al piso de abajo, a ponerse en contacto con tu padre. Creo que se quedó un poco nervioso…

- ¡Pobre!

Fernando se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró con afecto.

- Estoy pensando que te traeré la tele de los chicos… así te entretienes.

- Pues no se… cómo no cambie los canales apretando el mando con los dedos de los pies…

Fernando rió mientras le hacía una pequeña caricia en la rodilla.

- Puedes intentarlo… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

- Una imprudencia… o tal vez varias…

- ¿Varias imprudencias?

- Si. Verás. Una imprudencia por parte de una paciente, que se sometió a un hechizo de diagnóstico con una trompetilla miniaturizada mágicamente en la oreja, se supone que para no perder ripio… ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

- No… no me río.- Balbuceó Fernando, que llevaba intentando contener la carcajada desde que su mujer pronunció la palabra "trompetilla".- ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que era…!

- ¡Sí! ¿Sabes de otra bruja que use trompetilla?

- No.. no…- Volvió a balbucear. Y esta vez ya no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas. Amaia frunció el ceño e intentó, infructuosamente, darle una patadita, pero acabó sucumbiendo a lo cómico de la situación, dejando aparte por supuesto lo que había pasado.

- Bueno…- Cuando Fernando consiguió contener un poco las carcajadas, demandó el resto de las explicaciones.- Llevaba la trompetilla miniaturizada…

- … cosa que no le iba a servir de nada, porque precisamente la gracia de esos chismes es que tengan una boquilla grande. Pues resultó que el sanador que le echaba el hechizo estaba en prácticas, y lo habían dejado sin supervisión, y la primera vez le salieron distorsiones y no las supo interpretar, así que repitió el hechizo no una, sino dos veces mas, cada vez mas intenso. Y la trompetilla se cargó de magia. Se ve que la forma también es buena para acapararla y… bueno, cuando estaba yo reconociendo a la señora, la magia salió del receptáculo con un estallido.

- ¡Una trompetilla peligrosa!

- Efectivamente. La señora me agarró por un brazo, me lo retorció, también me impactó el hechizo y el resultado es este desastre derecho.- Amaia se miró el hombro con pesadumbre.- Desgarros en el músculo y daños en tendones. No se puede sanar con pociones ni con hechizos. Solo cabe una rehabilitación mágica muy precisa. Y si eso no sale bien, entonces supondría un quirófano muggle. Y sin garantías.

Fernando frunció el ceño preocupado. Las consecuencias del accidente eran serias.

- Pero no nos preocupemos antes de tiempo. Lola Valdés se va a encargar de la recuperación. Órdenes del director. Algún enchufe tenía que tener, si encima trabajo allí.

- ¿Lola Valdés no es la fisio medi maga esa que parece un tío?

-¡Fernando! ¡Es la mejor!

- Vale. Es la mejor. Pero también es hombruna…

- Pues que sepas que va por el segundo matrimonio… Mira, como yo.

- ¡No compares! Lola Valdés lleva el pelo mas corto que yo, tiene los hombros anchos, carece de caderas y encima viste pantalones siempre. En resumen, hombruna.

Amaia intentó por segunda vez lo de la patadita, y en esta ocasión incluso estuvo algo mas cerca. Pero Fernando le detuvo el pie con suavidad.

- Voy a por el televisor. Aunque antes tendré que buscar dónde ponerlo.

- Igual tendrías que traer la mesita sobre la que está. ¡Y aunque tenga aspecto un poco... es buena, realmente buena!

- Es lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Que es buena?

- Que tendré que traer la mesita también.

- ¿No prefieres esperar a que vuelva mi madre?

- ¿Magia con un televisor? Mira, me acuerdo de tu hermano intentando sintonizar con magia aquel pequeñito que tenía tu madre… Hubo que tirarlo. Y sí, es buena. Fea pero buena.

-¡Fernando!

Dicho aquello Fernando sonrió, se levantó y fue a una salita en el extremo de la planta que usaban sus hijos como cuarto de estar cuando preferían un poco de espacio respecto de sus padres, que normalmente se instalaban abajo, en el salón. Allí había un televisor no muy grande que el hombre asió abarcándolo con ambos brazos.

Durante lo que restó de mañana y la primera parte de la tarde, a saltos de su trabajo entre los fogones, Fernando se ocupó de alimentarla, llevarla al baño, darle sus pociones y hasta cambiarle el canal. Antes de las cinco Amaia se había dormido. Y entonces regresó Sara.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó la bruja de mas edad a su yerno.

- Magullada y bastante fastidiada.- Replicó Fernando frunciendo los labios.- Ha soltado un par de tacos. Sobre todo cuando he tenido que llevarla al baño. No puede ni bajarse sola… la ropa interior, ya me entiendes.

- Perfectamente.- Sara miró fijamente durante un segundo a su yerno, después alzó las cejas y finalmente concluyó: -¡Pues si que está fastidiada si ha soltado un par de tacos!. Lo mejor será que no pierda tiempo.- Y dicho y hecho, subió las escaleras con presteza.

Encontró a su hija recostada en la cama, rodeada de todos los cojines y almohadas que debía haber por la casa y vestida estrafalariamente, con los brazos por dentro de una enorme camisa de Fernando. Sara se sentó en el borde de la cama y le hizo una caricia en la pierna, como cuando era pequeñita. Amaia abrió los ojos, medio sonrió y los volvió a cerrar. Sara estuvo con ella un cuarto de hora, hasta que Fernando volvió a aparecer en el dormitorio.

- Sara… alguien tiene que ir a recoger a los niños…- Explicó Fernando. Y le explicó que tendría que Aparecerse en Bilbao para recoger a sus nietos mellizos del colegio.

- Ve a las seis, mamá.- Murmuró Amaia, que había vuelto a despertarse.- Si vas a las cinco Lucía intentará embaucarte.

- ¿Embaucarme? ¿Cómo?

- Fer tiene fútbol de cinco a seis. Lucía te pedirá por activa y por pasiva que la Desaparezcas nada mas salir del colegio para no tener que andar esperando a su hermano. Y mamá, antes de que me digas nada, ella tiene baloncesto los lunes y los miércoles y es a su hermano al que le toca esperar. No se pusieron de acuerdo con la actividad deportiva, así que tienen que apechugar y transigir el uno con el otro.

Sara dejó escapar un débil "¡Ahhhh!, como si con ello se explicara todo.

- Bueno, tal vez Lucía se apunte a otros planes.

-¿Otros planes?

- Déjalo de mi cuenta.

* * *

Sara se apareció en Bilbao en un parque con árboles tupidos y enseguida se puso en marcha hacia el colegio de los niños. Para cualquiera, andar yendo y viniendo entre Bera y Bilbao era un suplicio, pero claro, ignoraban por completo que para niños como aquellos no suponía mucho problema. Siempre claro está que un adulto mágicamente cualificado se encargara. Sara esperó pacientemente en la portería hasta que Lucía, rodeada de otras niñas, hizo aparición. La niña la detectó inmediatamente y sonrió.

-¡Abuela! ¿Has venido a recogerme?

- A ti y a tu hermano.- Sonrió Sara.- Pero hasta que termine el fútbol, nosotras nos vamos a merendar. ¿Te apetece?

Lucía sonrió encantada y echó a andar a buen paso junto a su abuela. Cuando estuvieron un poco alejadas de la riada de escolares Sara le explicó a la niña por qué estaba allí.

- Tu madre ha tenido un pequeño percance en el hospital y durante una temporada es mejor que no se Aparezca.- Explicó procurando que la niña no percibiera ningún signo de preocupación ni se inquietara.

-¡Un percance! ¿Es algo grave? – Lucía frunció el ceño.

- No. Es aparatoso. Ahora mismo tiene los dos brazos inmovilizados. En un par de días podrá empezar a mover el izquierdo, pero con el derecho igual se está un mes recuperándolo.

-¡Un mes! Pero… ¿Qué le ha pasado? No puede ser un hueso porque no llevan tanto tiempo.

- No, cariño.- Sara le pasó afectuosamente el brazo por el hombro mientras paladeaba interiormente lo acertado de la observación de su nieta. – Han sido los músculos. Los tiene desgarrados. Eso tarda más en soldar.

- Y además…- Lucía reflexionó.- Es el brazo de la varita. ¡Mamá es diestra!

- No te preocupes. Ahora vamos a merendar. Y compraremos una enorme palmera de chocolate para tu hermano…

Sara pasó unos tres cuartos de hora con su nieta, las dos en una cafetería bastante puesta de Bilbao, merendando. Lucía se bebió un enorme batido de fresa y engulló con ganas tres tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate mientras le contaba a su abuela muchas cosas del colegio, sin pasársele por la cabeza en ningún momento que la Desapareciera. Lucía llevaba mal tener que pasar una hora en la portería de su colegio esperando a su hermano dos días en semana, aunque en el fondo comprendía que su madre no podía estar apareciéndose y desapareciéndose cuatro veces cada tarde. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para la salida de su hermano, emprendieron regreso al centro escolar.

Fer salió del colegio con los pantalones cortos, los calcetines y las botas. En la parte superior, afortunadamente, se había colocado el abrigo encima de la camiseta. Tenía el pelo mojado, la cara colorada y un hambre canina, a juzgar por cómo se le iban los ojos tras la bolsa de la dulcería.

-¿Mañana me llevarás a mí a merendar mientras mi hermana juega al baloncesto? – Preguntó un instante antes de que su abuela lo desapareciera. De la palmera de chocolate, solo quedaban unas pocas migas, a modo de restos.

Sara sonrió, lo atrajo hacia sí y no pudo evitar darle un beso en aquella cabeza sudada. Los niños de su hija mayor no tenían las mismas facilidades que el resto de sus nietas, que contaban con ambos progenitores mágicos. Pero ninguno se había quejado, al menos delante de ella.

- Claro que te llevaré a merendar. Y podrás pedir tortitas, como tu hermana.

-¡Guau! ¿Estaban ricas?

- Muy ricas.- Replicó Lucía.- Pero sinceramente…- Lucía miró a su mellizo muy seria.- Las de papá están mejores.

Sara dejó escapar una carcajada y ahora la abrazó a ella.

- Por supuesto, Lucía. Estas eran buenas, pero las de tu padre son infinitamente mejores. Vámonos a casa. Y tú, Fer, creo que deberías pasar por la ducha antes siquiera de darle un beso a tu madre.

- ¡Pero abuela!

- Fer…

El niño asintió dócil y apretó el paso hacia los árboles. Hacía mucho frío, pero ni él ni su hermana lo notaban. Estaban un poco preocupados por su madre, pero su abuela pensaba tomar las riendas de la parte mágica. Para todo lo demás, ya tenían a su padre.

_Continuará…_


	5. Guizotoxoa

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**Especialmente dedicado a Fiera y Cris Snape, como agradecimiento por su regalo de cumple. **_

_**Con unos cuantos personajes invitados creación de Fiera. Sin ellos, no hubiera sido posible esta historieta...**_

**GUIZOTXOA**

_**Madrid, Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, marzo de 2010…**_

Faltaba poco menos de media hora para que terminara el turno de noche cuando se formó cierta algarabía en Urgencias. Aguirre, que estaba descansando en una sala preparada al efecto, extrajo del bolsillo de su bata el Avisador mágico, sorprendido en principio de que no le hubiera convocado, aunque después de verificar que el cacharrito funcionaba correctamente se encogió de hombros y concluyó que sería porque ya habían avisado al personal necesario. Estaba cansado porque, aunque sin grandes complicaciones, el goteo de enfermos durante la noche había sido constante. Salió de la sala y estuvo en un _tris_ de irse directo al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa, pero un _algo, _ya fuera instinto, ya curiosidad, le llevó a encaminar sus pasos en el sentido contrario.

Avanzaba por el corredor cuando, de repente, dos medimagos le sobrepasaron a la carrera. Se dirigían a una zona muy especial de las Urgencias, la Muy Reservada, dedicada a los casos mas especiales. Los vio alejarse, corriendo al _tromporrontrón, _antes de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz aguda y con un deje un poco histérico.

-¡Aguirre! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Vamos inmediatamente a Muy Reservada!

Y sin terminar la frase Elisa ya había llegado hasta él, lo había tomado por el codo y lo arrastraba a buen paso. La sanadora estaba seria y un tanto cariacontecida, y Aguirre casi no tuvo tiempo de balbucear.

- No me convocó el Avisador…

-¡Pues yo te convoco! Tenemos un lobisón que no ha completado la T-R.

Aguirre sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho y el corazón aceleraba su latido. Mientras Elisa tiraba de él, razonó que era muy poco probable. Aún así, antes de llegar a la sala en cuestión aún le dio tiempo a rezar para sus adentros un _Aita Gure_ y a pedirle a la Virgen que no se tratara de su sobrino Guillermo.

Cuando lo vio, lo primero que sintió fue alivio porque, como era lo mas probable, se trataba de un hombre mayor. A continuación se le encogieron las entrañas y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su profesionalidad para mantener el tipo y ocultar el horror. El licántropo conservaba partes lobunas. Tras una primera inspección ocular, Aguirre registró que mantenía la cola, una pierna y media pata delantera, además de mucho pelo en el pecho y la cara a medio transformar.

El hombre respiraba con mucho trabajo, jadeando. Cada vez que subía aquel tórax peludo para hacer acopio de un poco del preciado oxígeno era evidente que otro poco de vida se le escapaba. Aguirre contempló el _subeybaja_ entrecortado y se percató que el cuello del hombre estaba rodeado por una ancha banda de cuero negro: un collar perruno del que pendía una especie de medallón dorado.

- Me… me estoy muriendo…- Para estupor de todos, el licántropo tenía suficientes rasgos humanos como para percatarse perfectamente de su situación y además, podía hablar.- Tengan caridad… este dolor es insoportable… sedación…

El sanador asintió con la cabeza, inconsciente de que lo hacía, y dio un par de pasos hacia la camilla. Elisa, que hasta el momento parecía bloqueada, recuperó un poco el control y lo agarró del brazo a la vez que hablaba.

- Por supuesto. Ahora mismo lo sedamos.- Y diciendo aquello alzó la varita e invocó un hechizo. Todos los presentes creyeron en primera instancia que se trataría de un hechizo calmante (vulgarmente conocido como Aturdidor leve). Por eso se sorprendieron cuando se percataron de que lo único que había hecho era desvanecer el collar. – Y ahora vosotros…- Empezó a dar instrucciones a los dos medimagos. Pero no terminó porque el enfermo entró en una terrible crisis llena de convulsiones que en pocos segundos se convirtieron en un horror.

Porque el licántropo, aún agonizante, empezó a mover brazos y piernas con descontrol y mucha fuerza; a levantar la cabeza con furia y lanzar dentelladas y zarpazos.

Todos los presentes, instintivamente, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás hasta pegarse a la pared. Solamente uno de los medimagos conservó algunos arrestos y reforzó las insonorizaciones mágicas de la sala.

-¡DEVUÉLVAME… EL… COLLAR! – Bramó el hombre-lobo entre espasmos.- TENGA… CARIDAD.

Aguirre giró la cabeza para mirar a Elisa, dispuesto a suplicarle que le hiciera caso, pero Elisa, con los ojos muy abiertos, se desplazaba de lado hacia la puerta. Y ya estaba casi para alcanzar el picaporte si extendía la mano cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y Amaia entró en la sala.

-¡Vaya! ¡La supervisora!¡Ya era hora! – Elisa había recuperado la voz y, en tono mas o menos comedido pero suficiente para que todos la oyeran, soltó el comentario ácido.

- Las siete y media. Falta media hora para mi turno.- Replicó Amaia con un tono sereno e igualmente claro, sin dejar de mirar al licántropo. Este convulsionaba bastante menos, y la miraba fijamente.

-EL… COLLAR… - Insistió el hombre, los ojos amarillos clavados en los dos zafiros que eran los de la sanadora.

- Llevaba al cuello un collar que...- Empezó a explicar Aguirre.

- Elisa. Devuélvele el collar. Ya.- Amaia no le dejó terminar.

-¡Esto es una sala de diagnosis! Interferirá con cualquier hechizo que…- Protestó Elisa.

- O haces que aparezca el collar antes de que cuente tres, o te abro un expediente.

A regañadientes, la otra sanadora alzó la varita y murmuró algo. Un instante después el collar reposaba sobre el pecho del licántropo, que retornó los jadeos desacompasados. Los dos medimagos y Aguirre empezaron a acercarse cuando un gesto del enfermo los dejó clavados en el sitio. Elisa, por su parte, no pudo reprimir un grito. Con reflejos propios de un animal salvaje había alzado la zarpa y enganchado con ella el brazo izquierdo de Amaia. Ella sintió miedo en primera instancia. Una herida de un licántropo a medio transformar era de efectos imprevisibles, pero el hombre no había dejado de mirarla fijamente con sus ojos amarillos, y ella se dio cuenta de que no le haría daño.

- Sedación… por favor…

Amaia asintió y procedió a dar órdenes precisas. Ella misma buscó un trozo de brazo humano donde poder pinchar la aguja. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa que, a pesar del rostro desfigurado, estaba plena de humanidad, y se fue relajando mientras la morfina invadía su interior.

-Cuando todo acabe… quédate con el collar.- Murmuró ya tranquilo.- Me ha hecho mucho bien… sabrás a quién dárselo… - El licántropo volvió a sonreír y abrió los dedos crispados. Amaia le tomó la mano y la apretó solidaria.

- Gracias, Sara…

Con aquellas dos palabras, el hombre se libró para siempre de su maldición.

Amaia, impactada, no soltó su mano hasta que se percató de que Aguirre estaba a su lado y hurgaba por la nuca del cadáver. En pocos segundos había desabrochado la hebilla y tendía el collar perruno a la sanadora. Amaia murmuró un gracias leve y lo miró.

- Es vascón.- Murmuró Aguirre mientras comenzaba a invocar los hechizos forenses pertinentes, que confirmaron que la vida era inviable. Demasiado había resistido aquel hombre, hasta las ocho y cuarto, hora a la que se certificó la defunción.

- Elisa, encárgate tu. Es hora ya de que Andoni se marche.- Replicó Amaia. El sanador negó con la cabeza e insistió en terminar lo que había comenzado. Amaia asintió y, tras dedicar una mirada llena de compasión al fallecido, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala.

Caminaba despacio, sumida en sus pensamientos, alejándose de las Urgencias, sintiendo el palpitar de la magia del medallón en su bolsillo. Cuando llegó a su despacho se sentó tras su escritorio, lo sacó y lo puso sobre la mesa.

En una cara tenía grabada una frase en euskera: "No hagas sufrir mas al lobo. Ya padece lo indecible con su maldición". Cuando le dio la vuelta, la visión del reverso le produjo otra fuerte impresión: tenía un símbolo. Tres hojas de roble unidas por los peciolos y colocadas como los radios equidistantes de un círculo. En el centro, y entre cada dos hojas, una bellota. En total, siete elementos. La Belagile que había conjurado el amuleto era muy, muy poderosa. Amaia dejó escapar un suspiro quedo y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Entre sus dedos fluía la magia del amuleto, que mas que extinguirse con su portador parecía revivida. Era una magia terriblemente familiar. Amaia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a su infancia, cuando era una cría con trenzas. Dejó que la magia la penetrara y se sintió exactamente igual que cuando su madre la abrazaba.

Permaneció así un breve lapso de tiempo, hasta que unos golpecillos suaves se escucharon en su puerta. Tras ellos entró Aguirre, que antes de despedirse hasta el día siguiente quería ponerla en antecedentes del caso, y de todo lo acaecido durante la noche. Amaia hizo el intento de mandarlo a casa inmediatamente, pero el sanador insistió. Y solo el Creador sabía lo que podía haber pasado por dentro de aquel hombre que tenía un sobrino licántropo.

Por la tarde, Amaia metió algo en su bolso, cogió un paraguas, su capa negra, le dio un beso a Fernando y se Desapareció. En Zugarramurdi llovía a cántaros, lo que hacía mas difícil cruzarse con gente. Aún así, Amaia percibió que una señora de mediana edad se sobresaltaba al paso de una sombra. El hechizo Desilusionador nunca funcionaba bien en aquel lugar. Los ingleses habían promovido el ocultamiento de la magia, pero según su experiencia, ésta se empeñaba en darse a conocer a todo el mundo en algunos lugares. Como aquel.

Se llegó hasta las cuevas y, colocando las palmas, abrió la cavidad rocosa reservada a los de su clase. Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos y las medias y se dejó embargar por la magia del lugar. Al cabo de un rato alzó la varita con una mano y un trozo de piedra creció desde el suelo convirtiéndose en una mesa pétrea. De su bolso extrajo entonces algo pequeño que colocó en su improvisado atril. Apuntó con la varita y el diminuto objeto se convirtió en un voluminoso Libro de Sombras. El libro de Sombras de su madre.

Amaia respiró hondo el aire mágico de la cueva e inundada por su magia depositó su varita cuidadosamente a la derecha del libro y, como su madre y su bisabuela le habían enseñado, extendió las palmas.

-Guizotxoa.- Pronunció con decisión. El libro resplandeció un instante con una luz dorada, se abrió y las páginas comenzaron a pasar vertiginosamente, hasta detenerse donde correspondía. Amaia tomó su varita, invocó un asiento y se puso a leer.

Allí estaba el dibujo del medallón, por ambas caras, colgando de una fina cadenita. Y las explicaciones. Amaia sonrió al leer los párrafos. Mamá había alternado idiomas porque había alternado magias, y aunque la esencia era un amuleto de Tradición Vascona, donde había mucho de la excéntrica tía Celia, subyacía un poso Cabalístico que residía en los párrafos en valenciano; una invocación clásica en latín y hasta un poco de la magia celta de su padre, en un gallego precario con mas de castellano que de otra cosa.

Regresó a Vera dos horas mas tarde, mucho mas reconfortada. Y desde casa llamó a Gloria.

-¡Ay! – Se lamentó su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea.- Está muy raro. No quiere salir de su habitación. Siempre es duro, pero esta vez… esta vez no se…

-Escucha. Uno de ellos no consiguió volver.

Amaia notó perfectamente cómo Gloria contenía el grito que pugnaba por salir de su pecho.

- ¿Crees que podría ver a Guillermo? – Insisitó Amaia.

- No lo se.- Replicó Gloria al otro lado del hilo.- De verdad que no se qué decirte.

- Entonces no perdemos nada por probar, si te parece bien. Dame una hora ¿Te parece?

Amaia se Apareció en las cercanías de la casa de los Aguirre – Lucena a la hora convenida. Llevaba en el bolso el amuleto y un pequeño paquetito de joyería. Y esperaba, sinceramente, que Guillermo la escuchara.

Gloria golpeó la puerta antes de asomar la cabeza para anunciarle que Amaia ya estaba allí. Aunque Guillermo hizo gala de buenos reflejos levantándose de la cama en cuanto sintió el picaporte girar, su madre también fue muy rápida y llegó a vislumbrar con el rabillo del ojo que el chico hasta el momento había permanecido tumbado sobre el edredón, ella apostaría que encogido, casi en posición fetal.

Amaia sonrió y saludo al chico con afecto. Cuando Gloria cerró la puerta tras de sí la sanadora se acercó a la mesa de estudiar de Guillermo y se sentó.

- Esta mañana lo hemos atendido en el hospital.- Empezó con dulzura, pero directa al grano. No tenía sentido ir con rodeos porque sabía que Guillermo lo había visto.

- Se ha muerto ¿No? – Replicó el chico, en un tono que podría parecer frío y despreocupado. Pero Amaia había criado a un varón adolescente y sabía que obtener una contestación era todo un hito y que de indiferencia, nada de nada.

- Si. Ha fallecido. Era inviable en su estado.

Amaia observó cómo el chico fruncía el ceño un segundo y enseguida torció la cabeza y comenzó a mirar un hilo del edredón, casi compulsivamente.

- Tenía ochenta y cinco años y su estado general era malo. Tenía el colesterol por las nubes, la tensión arterial alta, no se había cuidado…

Aquello debió incidir en algún punto de los pensamientos del chico, porque levantó la cabeza y preguntó.

-¿La forma física influye?

- Si.

- Eso pensaba…

- Igual que comer sano.

- Ya… pero uno casca a los ochenta.

- Mi madre murió con ochenta y tres y no era licántropa. Su hermana con dieciséis. Uno no sabe cuándo va a morirse.

- Pero los licántropos se mueren antes.

- Su esperanza de vida ha subido mucho, gracias a la Matalobos. Escucha, Guillermo, algún día se encontrará el contrahechizo. En tanto deberías sacarle el mayor partido a la vida.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Amaia aprovechó para abrir el bolso y sacar los dos paquetes.

- El licántropo llevaba al cuello esto…

-Parecía una placa de chucho.

- Así que te fijaste. Bien. La placa de chucho es un potente amuleto. Unido a la Matalobos atenúa de forma impresionante los efectos sobre tu mente, si la llevas al cuello entre fases de la luna colgada de una cadena de plata, y no te la quitas durante las transformaciones.

-El la llevaba con un collar de pastor alemán.

- Para evitar perderla si le mordía otro licántropo. Me pidió que me la quedara, antes de morir, con el encargo de encontrar a otra persona adecuada para llevarla. Creo que ese eres tu.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- El talismán está hecho a medida. Tus circunstancias y las suyas son similares. A él también le mordieron en la Rioja y magia vascona le salvó de ser devorado. Y además, el primero que lo tocó tras la muerte de su anterior propietario fue tu tío. Todo te señala, Guillermo.

El chico no dijo nada, así que Amaia decidió seguir hablando.

- Las Tradiciones de la Meseta siempre fueron mas benévolas con los licántropos. Afortunadamente su criterio se impuso. Por eso la esencia del amuleto es magia Vascona. La de tu padre. Pero debajo subyace magia aprendida de otros. Bueno, te dejo, que vas a decir que vaya rollos que suelta esta señora…

Amaia se levantó dejando los dos paquetitos sobre la mesa, y ya iba hacia la puerta cuando el chico la llamó.

-¡Amaia! ¿por qué no llevan todos uno? – Preguntó con cierta ansia no del todo contenida.

-Guillermo… ya te he dicho que está hecho prácticamente a medida. He podido averiguar qué clase de magia contiene, pero realmente no se cómo lo hicieron. Ojalá lo supiera.

Guillermo se quedó callado, con sus pensamientos. No dudó mucho en colgarse la cadena. No creía que los de la Tradición Vascona pudieran ser tan intolerantes con los licántropos ni tan brutos como a veces proclamaban los hermanos de su padre. No era posible si había producido a una bruja como la amiga de su madre. Y eso de que algún día se encontraría el contrahechizo caló por ahí, un agujerillo diminuto, pero hondo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elisa despotricaba a todo pasto en el despacho del Director:

-¡Me amenazó con abrirme expediente! ¡A mi!

El Director alzó las cejas escéptico, ocasión que Elisa aprovechó para volver a arremeter.

-¡Tengo tres testigos! ¡Tres!

- Mire…le decía un rato después el primer medimago.- Yo estaba cagao. No se qué se dijo o dejó de decir. Solo se que la Sanadora Vilamior estuvo soberbia.

- ¿Hay alguna queja de la familia? – Empezó el segundo.- porque la conducta de la Sanadora fue impecable…

El mas radical fue Aguirre, que lo negó de plano.

- No le amenazó con abrirle expediente…- Claro que el mago tenía los dedos de los pies cruzados. Hizo propósito mental de confesarse con su hermano cuando volviera a España, en vacaciones. Aunque probablemente, para entonces se le habría olvidado.

* * *

La siguiente luna llena fue, en principio, tan dolorosa como siempre. Pero al culminar la transformación se sintió distinto. Tal vez mas humano. Y cuando la mujer-loba paseó delante de él, con el rabo alzado y desprendiendo feromonas, Guillermo sintió una punzada entre sus cuartos traseros, pero en esta ocasión no venció el instinto sino su humanidad. Amaia tenía razón: había que aprovechar al máximo lo que tenía. Esquivó a la loba y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, dispuesto a explorarlo. Hacia la media noche aulló a la luna desde lo alto de un risco. Y misteriosamente, no se sintió tan mal.

Al día siguiente durmió hasta mediodía y despertó contento y hambriento. Había tenido un sueño curioso: aullaba en una calle de Madrid a un balcón iluminado. Detrás de una cortina, un rostro afable que no supo recordar lo miraba.


	6. Perlas del Alma

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**PERLAS DEL ALMA**

"El amor es una parte del alma misma, es de su misma naturaleza; como ella, es una chispa divina…"

El joven detenía el lápiz sobre el cuaderno, fruncía las cejas negras, entornaba los ojos grises, se frotaba la barbilla, rasposa por la barba crecida a lo largo del día.

"Es una partícula de fuego que está en nosotros, inmortal e infinita. Se la siente arder en la médula de los huesos, se la ve brillar en el firmamento…"

Se rascaba la cabeza, pasaba páginas del diccionario, releía el texto, se desesperaba, rasgaba la hoja, hacía una bola, la arrojaba a la papelera y, sin levantarse de la silla, apuntaba con la varita y la desvanecía.

"La reducción de un universo a un solo ser, la expansión de un solo ser hasta Dios, eso es el amor…"

Llevaba días con aquello, empleando sus horas libres encerrado en la biblioteca de su padre, con los enormes tomos de los diccionarios de árabe antiguo, traduciendo. Porque no había una sola edición traducida en venta, y las había revisado todas, que resultara a su plena satisfacción. Fallaban en esto o en aquello. Una palabra que no era la mas precisa, la mas justa. Un pequeño matiz que, sin embargo, él consideraba importante.

Aquella noche estaba tan cansado que se le cerraban los párpados y los renglones del cuaderno bailaban delante de sus narices. Cerró un momento los ojos y apoyó la cara en la mesa. Unos segundos de relajación le vendrían bien…

Carlos entró en su biblioteca procurando no hacer ruido. En el centro de la gran mesa de estudio, bajo la lámpara encantada que emitía una suave luz azul verdosa, dormido como un tronco estaba su hijo menor. Ya sospechaba él de qué se trataba antes de llegarse hasta el muchacho y confirmar, con un golpe de vista, lo que ya se venía figurando.

Durante un instante sopesó qué hacer. Finalmente, se dio media vuelta y abandonó su biblioteca. En el pasillo, de camino al salón, se encontró con su mujer.

-¿Has encontrado a José Ignacio? – Preguntó la madre, extrañada por la reiterada ausencia del menor de sus hijos.

- Está en la biblioteca.- Asintió Carlos.- Dormido.

- ¡Dormido! ¿Cómo no lo has despertado y que se vaya a la cama?

- Prefiero dejar que él mismo se despierte.

-¡Pero hombre! ¡Qué ocurrencias tienes! Voy a mandarlo a su habitación.

Carlos se retiró un poco para dejarla pasar, paso firme y cabeza erguida, decidida. Sonrió al verla perderse por la puerta de la biblioteca, y solo entonces, cuando la supo dentro de aquella habitación, se dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia el salón, de regreso al butacón en el que, hasta que su mujer le pidió que fuera en busca del benjamín, había estado leyendo un periódico. Catalina a veces necesitaba esos momentos. Y él lo sabía.

Ella, por su parte, frunció los labios al ver al chico así, dormido apoyado en un brazo, rodeado de papelotes y libros, y aceleró el paso dispuesta a sacudirle el hombro y despertarlo. Y ya tenía la mano a medio camino cuando sus ojos se posaron en la lectura.

José Ignacio estaba traduciendo. _Traduciendo_. Y ella sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Durante un instante se quedó quieta, pensando. Finalmente, respiró hondo y le sacudió levemente el hombro.

- Cariño… es tardísimo y estás cansado. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir a tu cama?

José Ignacio abrió un ojo gris, idéntico a los de su madre, y murmuró algo incomprensible.

- Anda, cielo…

Mientras el joven se enderezaba, Catalina le besó la sien y dio un par de pasos atrás.

- Ve a dormir, mi vida… ya seguirás con eso mañana…

José bostezó, tomó su varita y desvaneció sus apuntes. Después de enviar el diccionario a su sitio con otra sacudida de varita, se levantó pesadamente y siguió a su madre con paso cansino. La lámpara mágica extinguió su luz en cuanto puso pie fuera de la biblioteca.

Mientras José Ignacio se metía en su cama agotado, Catalina miraba fijamente a Carlos, que aunque sabiéndose observado aún mantuvo la vista fija en el periódico unos segundos.

- Lo habías visto tu también ¿Verdad? – Dijo ella.

- Ajá.- Asintió él medio sonriendo, todavía sin levantar la vista para mirarla.

- Y supongo que no lo había hecho antes…

- No lo creo. Es mas sencillo comprar una edición traducida. Pero no siempre están a la altura de las expectativas de quién las compra, sobre todo si han leído la versión original…

- Ya… dime una cosa ¿No se lo habrás sugerido tu?

Llegados a ese punto Carlos levantó la vista del periódico y la miró fijamente, sus ojos oscuros destilando ternura. Y sinceridad.

- No. Nunca se lo he mencionado. Ni siquiera insinuado. Pero es mi hijo. Tampoco es tan raro que se le ocurran cosas que también se le ocurrieron a su padre de joven…

Catalina permaneció un rato callada, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, fue él el que habló.

- Está enamorado.

Ella suspiró. Aquellas dos palabras decían muchísimo. Le devolvió la mirada, suspiró otra vez y a continuación se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

- Es tarde…- Susurró en su oído. El, aunque podría haber permanecido despierto y despejado un buen rato, no se hizo de rogar. Dobló el periódico, lo dejó en la mesita baja, apagó la lámpara de pie con la varita y se levantó.

Juntos, abrazados, se retiraron hasta el día siguiente.

En un cajón de la mesilla, Catalina lo tenía. Perlas del Alma, se llamaba. Un libro de poesía de un mago Sufita del siglo XIV, escrito en árabe. Muchos años atrás, Carlos se lo tradujo. "Porque no hay traducciones que me satisfagan plenamente. Porque te amo". Y ahora su hijo hacía lo mismo, robando horas al descanso. Debía estar equivocada, reflexionó acariciando la tapa de cuero de aquel libro escrito a mano. Por primera vez estuvo convencida de que su sobrina no era un simple amorío de verano.

(Nota: los versos están inspirados en textos de Victor Hugo, no de un poeta sufita. El título también)


	7. Ars Magica I

**VII**

_Con ocasión de la onomástica de Fiera, este capítulo y el próximo están dedicados a la interacción entre sus personajes y los mios._

**ARS MAGICA I**

Babe se sentó tranquilamente en un asiento libre del 3M, depositó la mochila en el suelo y extrajo un cuaderno y un boli. El suburbano mágico aún tardaría cinco minutos en hacer parada en Fuente del Berro, tiempo suficiente para dejar listos un par de ejercicios de funciones. Así iba adelantando y no tendría que dedicar tanto tiempo en casa a los deberes de _la Moñis_. _La Moñis_… Se repitió mentalmente que tenía que tener cuidado, que ya se le había escapado una vez el mote delante de su padre y se había librado por los pelos de explicarle de dónde venia…, pero enseguida se enfrascó en lo suyo y no se percató de que, al parar en la estación de Serrano, se bajaba la bruja que hasta entonces había estado sentada a su derecha y subía una chica, mochila al hombro y expresión un poco congestionada.

Pilar Calatayud, que también iba con sus correspondientes agobios escolares aunque no eran tan mundanos como los de su compañera, sí se fijó en Isabel. Sentía una mezcla de admiración y envidia sana de aquella chica tranquila y alta, que con dos años menos que la media de la clase de Pociones a menudo les daba varias vueltas a todos los demás. Un poco asfixiada por la carrera que se había echado para colarse en la parte mágica de la estación a toda mecha, para no ser vista por los muggles, cogió aire y se lanzó a sentarse.

Babe levantó la cabeza del cuaderno al sentir una presencia junto a ella, la miró con sus ojos claros y saludó con un medio tímido "hola", que fue correspondido con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Pilar, que la pobre seguía jadeando.

- Has corrido.- Susurró Babe. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza mientras depositaba su mochila a los pies.- ¿Muggles? - Tras lanzar un suspiro afirmativo, Calatayud abrió la mochila y sacó un libro. Babe vio por el rabillo del ojo un destello y supo que, aunque la apariencia era la de un texto escolar, en realidad se trataba de un libro de magia. Sin darle mayor importancia volvió a sus matemáticas sin percatarse de que Pilar le dedicaba una mirada perpleja.

Las clases muggles habían terminado hacía poco, por lo que los estudiantes avanzados de Pociones de Madrid y aledaños habían corrido al medio de transporte colectivo por antonomasia para llegarse hasta la Schola. Ninguno tenía clases muggles por la tarde, así que podían dedicar dos o tres horas al nobilísimo _Ars Magica_ de los hervores. Pero antes de enfrentarse a un caldero borboteante, les alimentarían en el comedor de la Schola. Babe, por lo que respectaba a esa parte, no se sentía particularmente entusiasmada. Desde hacía unos pocos años se encargaba de la contrata doña Lutgarda, la de los campamentos mágicos, lo que en su opinión traía por consecuencia un menú mas bien monótono y tirando a poco rico. Las preocupaciones de Calatayud, en cambio, iban por otros derroteros. El profesor de Pociones ya había advertido que dedicarían la jornada vespertina a una prueba práctica, y Pilar, responsable cien por cien pero un poco atragantada con las pociones, quería obtener un buen resultado. Sobre todo después del desbarajuste de la semana anterior, que tuvo por consecuencia dejar completamente inútil su caldero.

Por eso quizás parpadeó sorprendida al perder la vista sin querer por el cuaderno de su compañera un instante antes de concentrarse en su repaso y constatar que, en contra de lo que cualquiera esperaría, Fernández de Lama se estaba dedicando a las muy muggles matemáticas.

- Eh, ya estamos.- Babe le rozó el codo y Pilar, al levantar la vista del libro, observó por la cristalera cómo tomaba forma el andén. Las dos chicas se apresuraron a devolver sus cosas a sus mochilas y salieron del vagón con unos cuantos chavales mas, y fue entonces cuando Pilar registró que su compañera llevaba puesto un chándal. Seguramente, el del colegio.

Pensó en hacerle una observación al respecto, pero enseguida recordó que a Babe no le gustaba llevar uniforme del cole a las clases de magia. Era la mas pequeña de la clase y la falda escocesa y el jersey azul marino lejos de homogeneizarla con el resto la hacían destacar, así que tal vez tampoco le apeteciera que aludieran a su atuendo deportivo.

A continuación sopesó si preguntarle cómo llevaba Pociones mientras subían a buen ritmo las escaleras, pero finalmente desistió porque, era obvio, si lo que repasaba eran matemáticas tenía que estar muy segura. Al final, emergieron de la boca del metro sin haber intercambiado palabra, la mayor bastante mas violenta que la de menos edad porque en realidad le hubiera encantado hablar de algo con ella.

- ¡Hola Piluki! ¡Hola Babe! – Carmen y Charo estaban esperándola, la primera apoyada descuidadamente en un poste del metro con cierta cara de hastío. Las pociones no le gustaban nada, mientras que Charo, que tenía bastante mas maña que su otra amiga, lucía una amplia sonrisa. De hecho, había sido la que había lanzado el saludo la primera.

- Hola.- Contestó Babe colocándose bien la mochila a la espalda mientras Pilar le dirigía un "¿Cómo lo llevas?" a Charo que segregaba por todos los poros la preocupación por el examen.

- ¡Qué deportista te vienes hoy, Lama! – Exclamó Carmen mientras Charo respondía a Pilar con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. ¡Qué iba a decir! Ella no estaba nerviosa como su amiga. Y de la misma manera que no pensaba dejar que Pilar la alterara con sus preocupaciones, tampoco pretendía ponerla a ella aún mas nerviosa.

- No me daba tiempo a cambiarme…- Replicó Babe en voz bastante baja para tratarse de una adolescente.- Hoy en mi colegio es el día del…

- Vaya, Lama por fin muestra la realidad. Tiene el mismo estilo refinado de los Azcona.- Santamaría, como siempre tan agradable, soltó el improperio según pasaba por delante mientras Coronado, su perrito faldero, dejaba escapar una risita tonta.

-Y tu tienes la misma educación que un hombre del saco domiciliado en un estercolero.- Saltó Carmen como si la hubieran pinchado con un alfiler en el trasero. De haber querido controlarse, no la habría ayudado nada en absoluto la fecha del mes en la que se encontraban. Pero en su fuero interno se autojustificó diciéndose que esa individua merecía la misma consideración que ella misma se gastaba con los demás. Es decir, ninguna. Sin embargo Santamaría ya estaba dentro del recinto de la Schola poniendo ojitos a Norberto Leveque, un chaval de El Puerto de Santa María que se había venido a vivir ese curso a Madrid con su familia y no la oyó, o no quiso dejar ver que la oía.

- No pasa nada, Aguirre.- La intentó sosegar Babe.- Mi abuela dice que a la gente así lo mejor es no hacerles ni pizca de caso. Ya sabes, ese refrán de "no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio…"

- Pero es que es…- Replicó Carmen enfurecida.

- Estúpida. Ya lo sabemos. Probablemente de nacimiento.- Terció Pilar, que gracias al pequeño altercado, y por mor de aquello de que no hay mal que por bien no venga, había olvidado de golpe todas sus preocupaciones por el examen de pociones. Además se sentía plenamente identificada y solidaria con Carmen y su enfado. Porque a ver ¿Qué tenían de malo los Azona?

- Deberíamos ir entrando.- Charo metió baza antes de que Carmen siguiera poniendo verde a Santamaría.- El timbre del comedor está a punto de de perforarnos los tímpanos.

Las cuatro chicas estuvieron de acuerdo e iniciaron una marcha cansina, a pesar de la amenaza estridente, hacia el comedor del colegio.

- Pero bueno…- Carmen, algo mas calmada, retomó la conversación anterior.- Al final no nos has dicho el por qué de tu atuendo.

- Oh, es verdad.- Babe sonrió tímidamente mientras Pilar se preguntaba por qué ella no tenía la soltura de su amiga para preguntar cualquier cosa sin darle previamente mil vueltas sobre si caería bien o no la pregunta.

- Hoy es el Día del Deporte Solidario en mi colegio.- Aclaró la aludida tranquilamente.

-¿Día del Deporte Solidario? – Carmen alzó las cejas.- Y eso ¿En qué consiste exactamente?

- Se organizan actividades deportivas para todos los cursos y se recaudan fondos para una fundación que tienen mis monjas.- Babe metió las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta y estiró, de manera que pudieron leer un montón de palabras dispuestas en estrella, del tipo "amigos" "familia" "solidaridad" "mundo" "pobres"… En una manga, impreso inclinado de una forma muy moderna, el escudo de las Esclavas. Era obvio que una de las fuentes de recursos era la venta de prendas - ¡Teníais que haber visto a mi hermana pequeña! ¡Saltando en plan rana! – Añadió la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿A Mencía? – Preguntó Pilar un poco dubitativa.

- A la mas pequeña. Se llama Cristina y tiene cinco años.- Aclaró Babe con una carcajada. Y ni corta ni perezosa se sacó el móvil del bolsillo del chándal y rebuscó hasta encontrar un vídeo que les mostró.

- Ah, perdona, no sabía que tenías una hermana tan pequeña.- Se disculpó Pilar mientras observaba a una cría de ojos oscuros, por lo demás bastante parecida a su hermana mayor, dando saltos en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tranquila. Es la última y no hay mas que no conozcas. Pero no veas cómo controla. La enana hace "así"- Babe agitó un dedo.- y desvanece un lápiz tan tranquila. Y lo mejor es que vuelve a menear el dedo y lo hace aparecer.

-¡Qué dices! – Exclamó Carmen admirada. Pilar en cambio, como era la única mágica en su casa, no se atrevió a decir nada porque no sabía muy bien cuánto de maravilloso había en todo aquello.

- Mi madre dice que su hermana es una Crack para la magia. -Charo se rió y con ella las otras tres, que para eso tenía una alegría contagiosa capaz de romper las tensiones. Además, de repente imaginar a la madre de Charo, tan clásica ella para todo utilizando esa expresión, no dejaba de tener su punto gracioso. Y Pilar, mucho mas relajada y suelta, soltó una risotada.

- Vamos.- Añadió Charo cuando las risas amainaron un poco. Se disponían a unirse a la cola del comedor y unos metros adelante vislumbraron a Santamaría.- Lo de vuestro día solidario es justamente algo completamente desconocido para algunas.- Y las cuatro volvieron a reír. Isabel era un par de años menor, pero con aquella altura que se gastaba, que le sacaba a Carmen unos cuantos dedos y eso que ella era la mas alta, y esa especie de aura de calma que solía envolverla, hacía olvidar a menudo la diferencia de edad. En un momento en el que desentendió de la charla para echar un ojo a los mostradores de comida, Pilar no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto a sus dos amigas.

- Esta chica… nunca parece que tenga quince años…

- Dice mi madre que Babe es como su madre…- empezó a decir Charo, que era la que mas había tratado a los Fernández de Lama desde niña porque Cecilia mantenía una buena relación de amistad con su padre, derivada de los puntos comunes de su trabajo en el mundo mágico. Pero no terminó la frase porque Babe había vuelto con ellas.

- Macarrones con chorizo y tomate – Murmuró meneando la cabeza.- ¿Cómo pueden salirle tan malos?

- A los chicos parecen gustarles…- Comentó Pilar, que en esos momentos andaba fijándose en Manu Azcona y su hermano, unos metros por delante en la fila y demandando cazos adicionales.

- Los chicos se comen cualquier cosa.- Sentenció Carmen, que tenía un hermano mayor y otro de catorce, y ambos comían como limas.

- Eso dice mi madre…- Babe se sumó a la afirmación.- Mi hermano solo tiene diez años, pero se comería media fuente de esos macarrones si lo dejaran. Aunque claro, que mi hermana Mencía es posible que también lo hiciera.

- De todas formas podría haber sido peor.- Reflexionó Charo una vez que tenían las bandejas con la comida y caminaban hacia una mesa libre.- La Doña tiene platos peores.

- Es cierto.- Corroboró Babe.- La pizza es horrorosa.

- Congelada.- Añadió Carmen.

- En las Cochibambas, de donde procede.- Añadió Pilar.- Y los plátanos.

- Oh, si. Los plátanos.- Asintió Carmen.- ¿Cómo puede encontrar plátanos tan malos?

-¡Pues ya te lo ha dicho Pilar! – Exclamó Charo divertida.- ¡En las cochibambas!

Entre bromas, la hora de la comida pasó rauda. Y aunque Pilar se había relajado bastante, una sensación de ahogo en la boca del estómago regresó según caminaban hacia el aula de pociones.

El profesor ya los estaba esperando, delante de una pizarra inmaculada y una mesa llena de ingredientes. Pilar sintió que se le encogía aún mas el corazón. Odiaba ese tipo de sorpresas.


	8. Oficialmente

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**OFICIALMENTE**

**_6 de enero de 2028, por la mañana temprano…_**

Mónica abrió los ojos y de inmediato sintió muchas, muchas ganas de salir corriendo de la cama para ir a mirar debajo del árbol de Navidad del salón. Seguro que los Reyes Magos ya habían pasado por casa y dejado un cargamento enorme de regalos. Claro que papá le había recordado antes de darle un beso de buenas noches que ningún niño o niña debe sorprenderlos en faena. Ni aunque, como ellos, una sea una niña mágica. Tras reflexionar todo aquello, muy nerviosa, decidió que lo mejor era llamar a sus padres. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran adultos. Si echaban una mirada al salón y se encontraban a sus Mágicas Majestades no pasaría nada en absoluto. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, empezó a gritar.

-¡PAPÁAAAAAA! ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIII! ¡QUE YA ESTOY DESPIERTAAAAAA!

Mónica esperaba que apareciera papá, con el pelo revuelto y el pijama de rayas que tanto le gustaba a ella y a mamá. Era un poco mas difícil que viniera primero mamá, con aquella enorme barriga. Pero es que dentro estaban sus hermanitos gemelos. A veces era muy emocionante poner las manitas en la tripa y notar como se movían.

"Este es el revoltoso" – Decía mamá cuando una parte de su barriga se movía con fuerza.- "Y este el tranquilo" – Y por el otro lado la niña notaba un suave mecido, casi como las olas del mar.

Había oído alguna que otra vez a papá decirle a mamá que no tenía por qué ser siempre el mismo niño el que se movía tan agitado, pero mamá estaba segurísima de que siempre, siempre, se trataba del mismo.

No había venido nadie, así que Mónica se aprestó a volver a gritar. Y ya estaba cogiendo aire cuando en la puerta de su dormitorio apareció su abuelo Ricardo.

-¡Buenos días! – Exclamó jovial.

-¡Abuelo! - Mónica sonrió encantada antes de tirarse de la cama y correr a abrazarse a sus perneras, sin fijarse en que tenía las mejillas rasposas, el pelo revuelto y la ropa un poco arrugada. Ricardo le acarició la cabeza con afecto, divertido a la par que enternecido por la efusividad de la niña. Mónica apretó fuerte su pierna y alzó sus ojos grises:

-¡Has venido! ¿Y la abu Julia?

Mónica estaba acostumbrada a tener tres pares de abuelos: Belo Alberto y Bela Ceci, que eran los papás de mamá; el abuelo Ricardo, que era el papá de papá y abu Julia, que era su mujer; y yaya Clara, que era la mamá de su papá y yayo Doc, que era el papá de la tía Amelia. Todo un galimatías para algunos niños de su clase, pero para ella estaba claro clarísimo.

-¡Yo también estoy aquí! – Exclamó abu Julia sonriente. Mónica también volvió a sonreír y corrió de las piernas de su abuelo a su abu. Julia la abrazó con mucho afecto. Quería a Mónica tanto como si fuera de verdad su nieta. Era una niña alegre, cariñosa y expresiva, que cada vez que la tenía cerca le contaba mil y una cosas.

- Oye, Moni…- Julia consiguió despegar un poco a la cría y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. - … hoy es un día muy especial.

- ¡Si! ¡Habrán venido los Reyes! -La cara de la niña volvió a iluminarse.- Porque… habrán venido ya ¿No abuelo? – De repente la duda de que los magos de oriente siguieran en casa en plena faena volvió a asaltar a la niña, que dedicó a su abuelo una mirada inquisidora. Ricardo sonrió divertido.

- Claro que han venido, Moni. Debajo del árbol, en el salón, como siempre.

-¿Puedo ir ya?

- No se a qué estás esperando…

Mónica dio un saltito nervioso antes de salir como una pequeña centella hacia el salón. Ricardo se apresuró a seguirla armado con una cámara de fotos que hizo aparecer con su varita. Coleccionaba instantáneas de la niña abriendo regalos desde que empezó a darse cuenta del significado de la palabra, bien pequeña ella, porque las expresiones de asombro que ponía le parecían impagables.

No quedó defraudado en aquella ocasión, con la cría en pijama, de rodillas bajo el árbol, abriendo apresuradamente paquete tras paquete y gritando cosas como "¡Justo lo que yo quería!" y "¡Me encanta!", entre grititos un poco nerviosos y abrazos a las cajas de los juguetes mas deseados.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Mónica había llenado el salón de papeles rasgados y contemplaba sus nuevos juguetes con deleite. No se había dado cuenta de que la mesita baja estaba corrida y que el sofá había sido mágicamente enanchado pero sí percibió algo. La niña tenía cinco años y aunque no era de las mayores de su clase, porque había nacido en septiembre, era espabilada. Ya casi sabía leer. Y desde luego, había dos paquetes que no había abierto porque ponía claramente "mamá" y "papá".

- ¿Sabes, Abu? – Mónica se dirigió a Julia con los ojos muy abiertos.- Papá y mamá no se han despertado todavía.- Concluyó muy serena mirando los dos paquetes intactos.

- Sí se han despertado, Moni.- Explicó Julia con suavidad.- Lo que pasa es que no están en casa.

- ¿No? Por qué no? – Mónica, que hasta el momento no había cuestionado ni un segundo la presencia de sus abuelos en casa, de repente no entendía que papá y mamá hubieran tenido que salir temprano en un día como aquel. ¡Con regalos de por medio! Ricardo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó en el hueco de sus piernas, de lado, para que pudiera mirarle a la cara.

- Verás, Moni. Parece que tus hermanitos han decidido nacer hoy. Papá y mamá se han ido al hospital. Antes de irse, papá nos avisó para que viniéramos a cuidarte.

Mónica lo miró fijamente un instante para después posar la vista en los regalos.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¡Hay que llevarles sus regalos al hospital! ¡Voy a vestirme!

Y ni corta ni perezosa se puso de pie como una exhalación y salió pitando para su habitación.

-¡Espera! – La llamó Julia.- ¡Primero tienes que desayunar!

-Y además, hasta que papá nos avise, tenemos que esperar en casa.

Mónica, que se había detenido en seco a las puertas del pasillo, dedicó una mirada indecisa a sus abus. De repente quería que la llevaran volando a San Mateo. O mejor, que la Desaparecieran hasta allí. Pero por otra parte notó que empezaba a dolerle la tripa de puro hambre.

- Bueno, vale…-Claudicó reconduciendo sus pasos hacia la cocina. Julia la siguió preguntándole si quería colacao con cereales, o tostadas, incluso si quería que le pidiera al abu Ricardo que fuera por buñuelitos a la Floriana. La niña se conformó con los cereales, por lo que Ricardo, aliviado por no tener que salir, dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos al salón para devolverlo a su estado inicial.

Darío les había avisado a las cuatro de la mañana. Isabel se había levantado para ir al baño y entonces había roto aguas. Todavía faltaban quince días para que saliera de cuentas, pero tratándose de un embarazo gemelar, lo normal era un adelanto. Julia y él se habían presentado diez minutos después para quedarse con Mónica, que dormía plácida en su cama. Ricardo había levitado la mesita baja para hacer espacio y ampliado el sofá para que Julia pudiera dormir mas o menos cómoda. El, por su parte, había echado unas cabezadas en un sillón reclinable. De ahí el aspecto de la habitación y su propia apariencia, descuidadísima para lo que era él.

Sacó la varita y se dispuso a dejarlo todo en orden, incluido el desvanecimiento de los papeles de envolver rasgados y los lazos deshechos. Ricardo esperaba que todo fuera bien esta vez. Había encontrado a su nuera tranquila, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hijo. Durante todo aquel embarazo Darío no había podido quitarse de la mente del todo ciertos temores, después de los problemas que sobrevinieron al nacimiento de Mónica. Y poco le habían tranquilizado los sanadores repitiéndole una y otra vez que la infección mágica que padeció su mujer entonces había sido un caso fortuito, que no tenía por qué volver a repetirse. Y aunque insinuó varias veces que podrían irse a un hospital muggle, su nuera insistió en "su hospital", con sus compañeros, en los que confiaba ciegamente.

Ricardo respiró hondo y se afanó con la varita. Isabel era sensata, no había trabajado en los últimos meses, se había cuidado mucho y se sentía preparada y segura. No tenía por qué repetirse aquello, se dijo antes de invocar el levitatorio.

Mónica, en la cocina, era todo verborrea mientras comía a toda prisa.

- Entonces… ¿Podemos ir a ver a los bebés en cuanto termine de desayunar? – Decía entusiasmada a la vez que se ponía la cara perdida de chocolate.

- No han nacido todavía, Moni.- Decía Julia con calma.

- ¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntaba la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Porque todavía no ha llamado tu papá.- Contestaba Julia sonriendo.- En cuanto hayan nacido, nos avisará. Y querrá hablar contigo.

-¡Oh!- De repente, Mónica frunció el ceño y exclamó.- ¡Abu!

- ¿Qué mi vida? – Preguntaba Julia paciente.

-¡Los Reyes! ¡No han traído nada para los bebés! ¡Voy a ver si hay algo que les guste de lo que me han traído a mí…! – Y Moni se levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a salir corriendo de vuelta al salón.

- Tranquila, Mónica. Termina primero el desayuno.- Julia la tranquilizaba divertida.

-¿Crees que les gustará el barco de las Polly Pins? – Preguntaba la niña refiriéndose a una especie de lancha con unas muñequitas cabezonas con el pelo de colores y un montón de complementos minúsculos que hacían furor entre sus coetáneas. - ¡El Abu puede reducirlo con un hechizo para que nos lo llevemos!

- Creo que son un poco pequeñitos todavía para ese juego. Seguro que prefieren que lo disfrutes tu, que eres mucho mayor…

-OOOOOhhhhh. Pues el muñeco con la sillita es de chica. – Seguía pensando la niña. Julia no le cortó la iniciativa, aunque con cada juguete alternativo le mostraba prudentemente por qué sus hermanitos no podían jugar con ello. Al fin y al cabo, mientras Mónica anduviera pensando en los juguetes no estaría nerviosa por salir pitando.

El caso fue que no eran ni las diez y media cuando sonó el teléfono, y Mónica, con la servilleta enganchada en el cuello del pijama y perdiendo las zapatillas, salió corriendo hacia el salón, tan de prisa que a poco no vierte lo que le quedaba en la taza del colacao.

- Si…- Decía el abu Ricardo.-… estupendo… ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabel…? … ¿Y tu, como estás hijo?... entiendo… Así que quieres hablar con cierta señorita…- En ese momento bajó la vista para mirar sonriendo a la cría, que con la cabecilla alzada y la boca un poco abierta le miraba expectante.

- Ahora te la paso….- Ricardo se agachó y, en cuclillas frente a su nieta, le pasó el teléfono.

- Es papá, Moni. Tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

Mónica se apresuró a coger el aparato y ponérselo en la oreja.

-¡Papi! – Gritó al auricular tan fuerte que Darío casi no hubiera necesitado de artilugio de comunicaciones para oirla.

- Felicidades Mónica.- Dijo Darío con ternura.- Ya eres, oficialmente, toda una hermana mayor.

La niña se quedó sin palabras un instante, henchida de felicidad. Y a continuación bombardeó a su padre con multitud de preguntas que a Darío casi no le daba tiempo a contestar. Tres minutos mas tarde, algo mas calmada, habló con su mamá. Después volvió a hablar con papá, que después de despedirse le pidió que le pasara el teléfono al abu. Mónica estaba tan extasiada con la noticia que no escuchó lo que decía su abuelo por teléfono. Papá le había dicho que Santi era un poquito mayor que Rodrigo; que los dos eran muy pequeñitos y que se parecían un poco a ella cuando era un bebé. Santi era algo mas gordito y Rodri tenía una manchita en la manita izquierda en forma de estrella, que se iría con el tiempo pero que, siendo bebé, le haría mas fácil distinguirlo de su otro hermano. Porque por lo demás, eran como dos gotas de agua. Todavía no se hacía bien a la idea cuánto de pequeños eran sus hermanitos. ¿Cómo los Nenucos con los que jugaba? Ni cómo de iguales. ¿De verdad eran gemelos-gemelos? Parpadeó sorprendida cuando abu se agachó otra vez delante de ella. Ya no tenía el teléfono en las manos porque era abu Julia la que hablaba muy entusiasmada.

- Moni… dicen papá y mamá que podemos ir a conocer a tus hermanitos cuando queramos.

La niña sonrió encantadísima y dio un saltito.

-¡Voy a vestirme! – Chilló tomando de la mano a su abu. Sabía vestirse sola y era bien capaz de elegir qué ponerse, pero no llegaba a todo el contenido del armario. Ricardo se dejó llevar divertido, aunque hubo de ir bajando con la varita mas de un objeto. Con la emoción, Mónica estaba experimentando no un estallido sino todo un chorreón de magia involuntaria, y a su paso por la casa iba haciendo flotar de todo.


	9. Regalo de Reyes

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**REGALO DE REYES**

Mónica caminaba entre sus Abus, cogida de ambos con las manos, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. San Mateo siempre le parecía un sitio grande y un poco amedrentador porque aunque su mamá trabajaba allí curando a los magos y brujas que tenían problemas o enfermedades, a ella solo la llevaban cuando estaba malita. Y la verdad es que no era por las pócimas curativas, los hechizos de diagnóstico y los encantamientos sanadores por lo que el hospital le daba un poco de yuyu, sino porque en el hospital mágico a veces también hacían pupa. Frunció las cejillas al pasar delante de una puerta que creyó reconocer porque allí le sacaron sangre una vez y estaba a punto de tirar del brazo de su Abu Ricardo para decirle que pensaba que iban directos a donde pinchaban a los niños cuando vio de lejos a su tío Beto.

Alberto también la había visto, así que sonrió y extendió mucho los brazos, casi acaparando la anchura del pasillo.

- ¡Tío Beto! – Sintiéndose mas segura, Moni se soltó de sus abus y salió corriendo para abrazarse fuerte fuerte a su tío y padrino. Beto soltó una risita, la rodeó con los brazos y en seguida la elevó en ellos. Moni se aferró a su cuello y le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla. Beto la agarró bien con una mano y echó a andar a buen paso, con ella en brazos hasta alcanzar a Ricardo y a Julia.

- Buenos días.- Saludó el muchacho extendiendo una mano que Ricardo se aprestó a asir.

- Alberto…- Devolvió el saludo el abu.

- Oye Moni…- Beto se dirigió a la niña, que con los ojos brillantes se sentía en la gloria allí tan alta.- No puedes ir así a conocer a tus hermanitos.

- ¿Por qué no? - Mónica alzó las cejas y lo miró sorprendida.

- Porque te falta algo.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y a punto estuvo de hacer un puchero. ¡Claro! ¡Si ya lo decía ella! ¡Había que llevar algún regalo para los bebés! Pero no le dio tiempo a decir ni hacer nada porque su tío Beto sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y apuntó a su cabeza. Un instante después la niña lucía una corona de cartulina que ponía "Hermana Mayor".

- Así está perfecto.- Dijo tío Beto sonriente.- No podías ir a conocer a tus hermanitos sin una corona de hermana mayor. Cuando nació tía Cristina, tía Almudena me conjuró una para mí.

Mónica sonrió mas tranquila y se alzó una manita para tocar la corona mientras su tío guardaba su varita y volvía a aferrarla con ambas manos.

- Y ahora… podemos ir a ver a mamá y a los bebés.- Dijo Beto contento y echó a andar en sentido contrario a aquel por el que había venido.

Cuando Moni, en brazos de su tío, hizo entrada en la habitación, toda la gente que había se volvió para mirarlos y enseguida los rodearon exclamando muchas cosas bonitas dirigidas a ella, pero ella solo atendió al "¡Mónica!" de su mamá. La buscó con la vista y aunque estaba en camisón metida en una cama como si estuviera enferma y un poco despeinada, sonreía contenta. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Belo Alberto extendía los brazos. Moni pasó de su tío a su Belo que la abrazó afectuoso y le dio un beso antes de ponerla en el suelo y tomarla de la manita.

- A ver, que Moni es también muy importante hoy. Acaba de convertirse en hermana mayor.- La niña alzó la vista y dedicó a su Belo una mirada colmada de afecto. Su Belo no era mágico pero eso no importaba nada en absoluto. Sabía montar trenes eléctricos, construir castillos de princesas con cajas de zapatos y hacer espadas con globos. La puso en el suelo y su papá la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta las dos cunitas. Después la alzó un poquito para que los viera bien. Mónica se puso se puntillas y no pudo evitar un ¡Ohhhhhhh!

Dos bebés muy igualitos vestidos de azul dormían plácidamente en sendas cunitas transparentes.

- Mira Moni.- Le dijo papá al oído.- Este es Santiago. Y este de aquí, es Rodrigo. ¿Serás capaz de distinguirlos?

La niña miró atentamente a los dos bebés y después a su papá.

-Si.- Afirmó muy segura ¿De verdad que eran gemelos? Porque para ella estaba clarísimo quién era Santiago y quién era Rodrigo.- ¿Puedo cogerlos?

Darío iba a decir que estaban dormiditos y que mejor dejarlos así, pero Isabel se le adelantó.

- Claro que si. Pero con la ayuda de papá.

-¡No se me va a caer! – Protestó Mónica.

- Ya se que no se te va a caer.- Replicó su mamá.- Pero a papá le hace mucha ilusión ayudarte. Si no le dejas, se va a poner triste.

Mónica sopesó las palabras de su mamá y finalmente concluyó que tenía razón. Ella no quería para nada poner triste a su papá, así que lo miró expectante, esperando sus instrucciones. Papá a su vez miraba a mamá.

- Dejadle una silla para que se siente y así Darío le puede poner a un bebé en brazos. – Dijo Bela Ceci y tía Mencía se levantó como un resorte del butacón. Tío Beto movió el sillón con la varita y lo colocó junto a la cama de mamá, y solo entonces Moni se soltó de la mano de papá, se acercó corriendo y retrepó al sillón. Mamá le dedicó una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla, aunque a Moni no le gustó el cable transparente que colgaba de su mano.

- Son medicinas, Moni. No pasa nada.- Explicó Isabel al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hija.- Anda, papá.- Se dirigió a Darío.- Trae a uno de los bebés para que Mónica lo coja.

-¿Cuál de los dos?

- El que Mónica quiera.

La niña se encogió de hombros. No tenía ninguna preferencia por uno u otro así que no sabía qué contestar. Afortunadamente Bela Ceci volvió a resolver el problema tomando en brazos a Santiago y llevándolo hasta la niña.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamó Mónica asombrada.- ¡Está despierto! ¡Y me está mirando! ¡Hooolaaaa Saaaaaantiiiiiiii!

- Por eso lo he cogido.- Aclaró Ceci divertida.- Porque he visto que se despertaba. Venga Mónica, antes de que tu hermano quiera comer.

Moni miró a Bela Ceci y puso los bracitos talmente como si fueran una cunita. Tía Mencía, que andaba cerca, se los colocó mejor para que pudiera acomodar a su hermanito. Después, con un cuidado infinito, papá se lo puso en los brazos y se quedó muy, muy cerquita. Debía pensar que Mónica no iba a ser capaz de sostenerlo. ¡Qué tontería! Tenia los bien brazos firmes.

-¡A ver, Moni, mírame! – Abu Ricardo había vuelto a sacar la cámara de fotos y la estuvo fotografiando con su hermanito y su corona puesta. A Mónica le dio pena que papá volviera a cogerlo para ponerlo en su cuna, pero Santi se había vuelto a dormir y los adultos decían que ahí estaba mejor.

Moni saltó del sillón, se fue tras de su papá y se quedó embelsada mirando las dos cunitas, ajena por completo a la charla de los adultos.

- A mi no me dejes a estos niños vestidos iguales, Isabel.- Estaba diciendo Ceci.- Correría el riesgo de cambiarles los nombres. ¡Son iguales!

- ¡Qué va, mamá! – Replicaba Isabel con una sonrisa.- Santi tiene la cara mas redondita y Rodrigo tiene un poco mas de pelo. Sin contar el angioma de la mano…

- Todo eso lo notarás tu.- Insistía Ceci.- Yo los veo exactamente iguales. Y no voy a estar pendiente de una marquita que se va con el tiempo, así que ya sabes, a mi cuando me los dejes me los llevas vestidos distintos o yo misma les hechizaré la ropa.

- Todavía falta para que podamos dejártelos.- Intervino Darío con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. Primero tenemos que salir de aquí…

- Darío no ve el momento de que nos den el alta. – Se rió Isabel.

- Si me apuras, no veo el momento en que termines la cuarentena. ¡Y no penséis mal! – Replicó él provocando unas risas comedidas.

- Ni punto de comparación con la otra vez.- Intervino Ceci.- Tienes otra cara totalmente distinta. Con…- y para que Mónica no detectara nada no terminó la frase y en su lugar dirigió una mirada significativa a su nieta.- estabas medio ida.

- Se me iba la cabeza.- Corroboró Isabel.- Pero es cierto, no tiene punto de comparación. Y eso que esta vez han sido dos.

- Se ha portado como una auténtica jabata.- Añadió Darío poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.- Y sigue como una rosa. Yo estoy que me caigo.

- Vete a dormir un rato, que Isabel no se va a quedar sola, te lo aseguro.- Intervino Mencía con una risita.

- Pues no te digo que no me gustaría. Pero en cualquier momento llegará mi madre y si no me ve al pie del cañón igual se enfada.- Todos se rieron, aunque Darío verdaderamente estaba cansadísimo después de toda la noche sin dormir y en el fondo envidiaba un poco a sus niños, que podían descansar tan plácidos. Isabel, sin embargo, presa de la excitación del alumbramiento no parecía cansada. Un poco despeinada y todavía algo inmóvil, pero radiante. La tomó de la mano y le dedicó una mirada amorosa. Isabel también sonrió pero después giró la cabeza para indicarle que mirara a Mónica.

La niña seguía mirando fijamente el interior de las dos cunitas, extasiada. Había observado las naricillas, los remolinos de la cabeza, los labios, las manitas, los dedillos, las uñas… Era verdad lo que decía mamá: Santiago tenía la cara un poco mas redondita. Además, Rodrigo fruncía la nariz mientras dormía. Los deditos meñiques de Santiago estaban un poco mas girados hacia dentro que los de Rodrigo, y éste tenía un pliegue en la oreja que Mónica, ni corta ni perezosa, intentó planchar con la mano. No se percató de que el gesto había atraído la atención de los adultos, que la observaron sin decir nada, hasta que Bela se puso a su lado y suavemente le habló.

- Moni, déjale la oreja, anda…

-Peero es que la tiene doblada, Bela. Solo quiero ponérsela bien.

Ceci contuvo la carcajada antes de explicar a la niña que es que la orejilla de su hermano era así y que mira, mejor que la tuviera de esa forma, porque así por lo menos ella lo tendría un poco menos difícil para distinguirlos.

Iba a replicar a su Bela que los bebés eran muy distintos cuando escucharon unos golpecitos suaves y a continuación entraron sus yayos y su tía Amelia.

Yaya Clara venía muy, muy contenta. Le acarició la cabeza mientras contemplaba a los bebés entre exclamaciones, y tía Amelia por su parte le entregó un gran paquete.

- Te han dejado esto los Reyes en casa, Moni.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. La niña tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Contenía el juego mas preciosísimo de peluquería que una niña de cinco años podía imaginar. Mónica prorrumpió en efusivas gracias y repartió besos, pero mientras yaya se acercaba a la cama de mamá para hablar con ella y con papá, dejó la caja en el suelo y volvió a contemplar las cunitas.

- Vaya… ¡qué poco éxito han tenido Sus Majestades! – Comentó Amelia.- ¡Con lo que a mí me habría gustado un juego como ese a su edad!

- Me parece que tiene unos juguetes mas atrayentes ahora mismo.- Le respondió Darío.- Pero en cuanto se de cuenta de que los recién nacidos no sirven gran cosa para jugar, seguro que le presta toda su atención y le encanta.

Mónica medio escuchó a papá. El juego de peluquería era muy chulis y seguro segurísimo que jugaría mucho mucho con él. Pero imposible, imposible del todo que los bebés fueran aburridos. Solo contemplarlos ya era fascinante.

- Pues está encandilada…- Murmuró Amelia.

- De ahí no la despegamos ni con un Accio.- Remató Beto divertido.

Y Mónica pensó que los adultos a veces decían cosas la mar de raras. ¿Por qué iba ella a querer marcharse de junto a las cunas? No se le ocurrió que tendría que comer, y merendar y cenar. No pensó en que por la noche dormiría con familiares que la cuidarían. En ese momento, el universo de Mónica estaba formado por papá, mamá y sus hermanitos bebés. Era el mejor regalo que le habían podido traer los Reyes Magos. Y era un regalo muy, muy mágico.


End file.
